Orange Sherbet
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Kyo & Ichigo met as kids & hadn't seen each other since. Years later Ichigo & Kyo meet again, but Kyo is in trouble with a Hollow chasing after him. Can Ichigo & Rukia help save Kyo from the hollow named Nekomata? Why is she after Kyo & who is she?
1. Chance Meeting

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 1

Chance Meeting

(A/N I was just thinking. Kyo Sohma and Ichigo Kurosaki have the same problem about their hair being orange and people picking on them about it. This story is about what if they met when they were little kids. Well, this is what this story is about.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was a hot summer day with no clouds in the sky. The air was dry and unmoving. The park was full of kids and plenty of cool shade trees to sit under and relax. Children played on the swings, monkey bars, and slides. Some played some form tag, baseball, kickball, and some soccer. 

However the park was not all fun for some of the youths. Namely those that were being picked on by older kids. Whether it was because they were just a little small, a little too heavy, slow perhaps, or had odd physical traits that other kids didn't like. Such was the case of young boy about 6 with orange hair and red/brown eyes. His name was Kyo Sohma and he was surrounded by 4 other kids around 9 years old.

"Hey, look at that stupid hair color," one boy said, poking Kyo in the head with a stick.

"Yeah, he's a regular carrot top," another boy laughed as the first kid then hit Kyo with stick. "Hit him again, Suichi!"

"CUT IT OUT," Kyo yelled, rubbing his head. "OR I'LL—OW! STOP THAT!"

"Oh, is the little baby going to cry," a girl spoke up with laughter in her throat.

"Are you going to go running back home to mommy," the last boy laughed, kicking dirt in Kyo's face.

"Shut up," Kyo quickly jumped him, knocking him to the ground, and started hitting the boy about the face. "Don't you ever talk about my mom!"

"Get him off of me," the boy screamed as the other two boys dragged Kyo from him. "Let's teach this orange haired freak a lesson for hitting me!"

"Yeah," the other three chimed as Kyo sat on the ground and older children surrounded him.

"I'm not scared of any of you," Kyo snapped, putting his small hands into fists. "I'll take you all on if I have to!"

"We dare you," the girl snorted and kicked Kyo in the knee as he let out whimper. "Go on and cry you big baby!"

The other 3 boys quickly took the girl's lead and started kicking at Kyo until he was down on his side. Kyo was not going to cry about something like this. He would never show his Shishou that he would cry because he got beaten. He was stronger than that and he was going to take the beating.

_Someday I'll get back at them_, Kyo screamed mentally with his eyes closed shut to keep the dust out. _I'll show them I'm not big baby!_

They continued to kick and stomp on Kyo until there was some form of battle cry coming from behind them. The 9 year-olds turned to see another 6 year-old running at them with a large stick in his hands.

"Leave him alone you big bullies," the kid yelled, swinging the stick at them as they scrambled away from Kyo slightly.

The kid quickly got between Kyo and them holding out his stick like a sword. The 9 year-olds looked at each other and then at the new kid. His hair was just as orange as the other's. But his wasn't straight and fine it was spiky and slightly coarse and this little punk wasn't going to back down either.

The older kids started to advance on him until spiky started swinging his stick wildly. However he gave one good swing and the stick flew out of his hands and landed a good 10 feet away. The older kids smirked now having the advantage as he swallowed and stepped back only to trip over Kyo.

"Not so brave without your stick, are you," Suichi smirked, swatting spiky on the head with his own stick. "What with this weird orange hair color anyway?"

"Get lost," Kyo spoke up only to get hit with stick as well. "Cut that out, you jerk!"

This time the stick slapped him on the left cheek. Suichi then turned toward the spiky haired kid and did the same. But while Kyo was glaring daggers at the 9 year olds the other orange haired boy was cry, holding his cheek. Kyo looked at him for split second to see a small cut on his face and was wondering if he had cuts as well.

"Look at the little baby," the girl laughed, picking up a rock at threw it at the spiky haired kid, making contact with his forehead causing him to cry even more. "Hahaha!"

"I said stop it," Kyo yelled, trying to get up but was only knocked back down.

The third boy walked up to spiky and was about ready to kick him when to his surprise, spiky, grabbed hold of his other leg and bit down as hard as he could. The 9 year-old let out a scream of pain trying get free but spiky was not about to as tears ran from his eyes. Kyo saw his opportunity.

He jumped the same kid and landed the hardest punch he could muster. He then went after the second boy swinging his fists like his Shishou had shown him. To his surprise his new ally was now going after the girl doing the same, swinging his fists but still crying the whole time. He finally hit the young girl in the middle and she ran off crying herself. Kyo knocked the boy square in the face before he ran off, holding a bloody lip.

That only one left was the stick wielding Suichi. Both 6 year-old boys turned to look at him before charging at him screaming. They had their fists ready only to be knocked back by the stick, but the stick snapped in half from the impact. They quickly grabbed hold of him started to beat on him like he had done to them.

"STOP IT, YOU LITTLE ORANGE HAIRED FREAKS," He yelled, elbowing Kyo in the mouth and punched spiky in the eye before finally running away.

Kyo was standing up with a smug smirk on his face with his hands on his hips. His only remaining company was on his knees crying, holding his eye. He then looked down at him and put his hand out. He looked up at Kyo before taking his hand.

"I'm Kyo Sohma," he said, helping the spiky haired boy to his feet.

"M-my name's Ichigo Kurosaki," he sniffed, rubbing his water logged eyes. "I'm no good at fighting. T-Tatsuki always beats me every time w-we have class."

"Jeez, you really are a big baby," Kyo snorted only causing Ichigo to crying more. "Stop crying! You're boy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Boys shouldn't cry! My Shishou told me you shouldn't cry unless there is good reason to! So, you shouldn't be crying because you won!"

"Huh? What do mean?"

"We beat them, didn't we?"

"I-I guess so."

"You know so! So suck it up and stop crying every time you get hit or beat!"

"Tatsuki told me something like that before," Ichigo sniffed, looking at Kyo's firm face.

"See! Even this Tatsuki thinks you're a baby," Kyo huffed, pointing at Ichigo.

"I am not," he whined back.

"Then stop acting like one," Kyo said, crossing his arms. "If you're so worried about getting beat up why did you get in the middle of that fight, huh?"

"Well, I just… A lot people pick on about my—"

"Hair color," Kyo finished up knowing what he was going to say.

"Uh-huh. They call me carrot top a lot of other names and I guess I just…" Ichigo voice trailed off, looking down at his shoes.

"You're the first person other than my Shishou that ever came to help me," Kyo said, looking at his own shoes. "So, thank you, I guess."

"Hey, my mama brought some popsicles with her. Do you want one," Ichigo asked as Kyo looked at him wide eyed. "She always brings way too many. She has grape, watermelon, green apple, strawberry, and… Orange."

"Okay," Kyo nodded as Ichigo smiled.

He quickly led Kyo to where his mom was sitting on a park bench beside a tall man with long gray hair. The two of them were talking to each other and stopped to see what was going on. Kyo didn't know who was talking to his Shishou and Ichigo didn't know who was talking to his mother. Suddenly the woman turned to look at them.

"Ichigo," she called to him and he quickly went running to her.

"Kyo," the man called and he too started running before stopping beside Ichigo.

"Hey, mama," Ichigo said, hugging his mother.

"Oh, what did you do to your face," she asked, putting at gentle finger on his cut face and bruised eye. "I'll have you father have look at you when we get home."

"Did you get in another fight," Kazuma asked as Kyo looked away. "Kyo, what am I going to do with you? You're lips are all swollen."

"Those stupid older kids started it," Kyo huffed. "They started to pick on me about hair color!"

"Yeah, it wasn't his fault," Ichigo said as his mom handed him a napkin full of ice for his eye. "They had him down on the ground and were kicking him!"

"From the looks of things, Ichigo, you got in the middle of it," Masaki said, putting more ice in another napkin for Kyo's lips.

"I wasn't going to let them keep kicking him like that," Ichigo said, trying to look noble.

"If it wasn't for Ichigo I think I would have been worse off," Kyo stated, putting the ice on his lips. "But we got them back, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," Ichigo nodded, looking at the smug Kyo. "They hit us with sticks and rocks too. But we still beat them!"

"They did what," Masaki asked, looking at her son in shock. "If you ever see those kids again I want to come get me right away."

"Same goes for you too, Kyo," Kazuma said as Kyo looked at him wide eyed.

"But Shishou—"

"Listen to me, you can't take every thing on by yourself," he said, putting his hands on Kyo's shoulders. "It's good that you want to settle things yourself but you can't always do that. They could have really hurt you and Ichigo if they were throwing rocks and sticks."

Kyo muttered something under his breath but nodded in agreement. Ichigo bent down to pick up the small cooler by the handle, placing it down on the bench between his mother and Kazuma. He opened the lid and pulled out a popsicle.

"What flavor you want," he asked, looking at Kyo.

"Watermelon," Kyo responded as Ichigo looked around for a watermelon flavor.

"Found it," Ichigo said handing him the frozen treat. "Mom, are we all out of strawberry?"

"Your dad ate the last one last night," she said as Ichigo moped a bit before looking for another flavor, which was orange.

The day seemed to fly by after that and it soon came time for them to leave. Ichigo and Kyo said their goodbyes to each other as they headed off in two separate directions. They waved at each other until they were out of sight of one another.

They made a promise with each other that they would meet again someday and somehow. It could be years from now before they ever crossed paths again, but they were going to meet each other once more of that they were certain. Kyo got the idea of even challenging Ichigo to a duel once they both got better at their fighting skills. Ichigo agreed wholeheartedly to the idea of a duel against Kyo, but fate it seemed wasn't on their side for meeting again. Or was it?

Perhaps by some strange turn of events they would meet again. True friendship never dies completely. Though things will change and they will chanage, they will never forget that promise. Not now, not ever. There's an adventure waiting for them and others, and they are going to face it head on.

(A/N That's it for chapter 1. Just something short and sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. New Town, New Home

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 2

New Town, New Home

(A/N I decided to update this story after all. I won't update it all that often but I will update it never the less. So here is second chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/ dreams/ flashbacks _

* * *

It was a cool wet afternoon. It was coming down in buckets outside. It would have been a nice Saturday if it wasn't for the rain. Inside a warm bedroom sat an orange haired teen staring out his window. He let out a yawn as he listened to the ramblings of a young woman going over the correct way about dealing with an evil spirit called a Hollow. He was only half listen, if that. 

"Ichigo, are you even listening to me," the woman snapped as he continued to stare out the window. "ICHIGO, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"What, Rukia," Ichigo said, turning to look at the flustered woman.

"You didn't' hear a word I said, did you," Rukia bit out. "I'm trying to tell you what you need to remember when dealing with a Hollow and you're just staring out the window!"

"Geez… Bite my head off will ya," Ichigo said, getting up and stretched his legs. "Can't we discuss this later? I'm half asleep as it is."

"You are such a slacker," Rukia mumbled, crossing her arms. "I hope you know just because it's raining outside that doesn't mean Hollows will be half asleep."

"I know, I know…" Ichigo said, waving her off.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who is it," Ichigo called out as Rukia slipped into the closet and closed the door.

"Ichigo, hurry down stairs. Dad wants to have a word with the family," a young girl spoke as she opened the door.

"Be right there, Karin," Ichigo answered as she left.

"Another family meeting," Rukia asked, opening the closet door ever so slightly.

"Yeah, just stay in there until I get back," Ichigo ordered, walking out the door and closed it.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the steps with his hands in his pocket and walk into the kitchen were he could hear the rest of his family. He father Isshin was acting extremely cheerful, which could either be a bad thing or a worse thing. He sat down at the table as his father stood up with a large smug grin. 

"Now that everyone's here I have some good new for you all," Isshin announced in a loud voice. "WE'RE MOVING!"

"WE'RE WHAT!" his children yelled back.

"It'll only be for a year," Isshin said happily. "I decided to go back to school for a small refresher course. Never hurts to stay on top of the game."

"When did you decide all this," Karin drawled, crossing her arms.

"This morning," her father responded.

"Are you telling us you just decided to back to college on a whim," Ichigo snapped. "You haven't even thought this whole thing out, have you?"

"Ah, but I have! A friend from college called me up about two days ago just to chat and told me he was going back to school to brush up," Isshin answered his son. "I gave it a little thought and decided to join him! I asked him about the local schools this morning and he told about quiet few his family goes too. I'm even renting a house."

"Really, Dad, that's so neat," Yuzu spoke up cheerfully.

"Don't encourage him," Ichigo groaned. "Do we even have the money for all this?"

"Sure we do! I've been saving up for something like this. Well mostly for a long vacation but we do have enough," Isshin stated. "So, what do you say?! Think you can handle moving to a new city and school!"

"We really don't have a choice do we," Karin grumbled. "When are we moving, anyway?"

"Next weekend," Isshin announced before getting pelted by dishes. "What did I say?"

"Next weekend are you crazy just what all do you think we can pack in that short time. We do have school," Ichigo shouted.

"Well, I was looking at some of the houses. Some were already fully furnished," Isshin said, proudly. "So we just need to back our clothes and valuables most everything else we can leave. I'll have the house and your schools secured by then."

"I knew this was going to turn out bad," Ichigo muttered.

* * *

(One Week Later) 

"That's the last of it," Yuzu said, closing the trunk. "I can hardly wait, what about you, Rukia?"

"I thank you most greatly for taking me in. I didn't know who else to turn to," Rukia said, bowing to the young girl. "And on such sort notice, too. I wasn't expecting to get evicted from my apartment. I hope I'm not a burden on your family."

"Of course you're not, my dear, Rukia," Isshin said, wrapping a strong arm around Rukia's thin neck. "Why would I deprive such a sweet girl and one of Ichigo's school mates a place to sleep? And with your parents in that horrible plane crash it just broke my heart."

"Thank you so very much. I know Mom and Dad would be so grateful to you," Rukia said acting like she was about to cry. _Ichigo is so going to kill me for this._

_I'm so going to kill her for this,_ Ichigo growled, mentally with an eyebrow just twitching away, watching his father pity her.

"Can we go already," Karin snorted, opening the front passenger door. "We're not getting any younger standing here."

"Right you are, Karin," Isshin said, stepping into the driver's seat. "Alright everyone buckle up!"

Everyone did so quite readily. Not that they didn't trust his driving… Soon they were off. A new town, a new school, and a new home all at once. It wasn't that long of a trip maybe 2 hours max. It was close to 6 in the morning now and most everyone was still sleepy. Isshin left his clinic in the hands of another colleague to run the business for him while he and the family were gone.

Ichigo stared out the window watching his hometown whiz by him. A whole year in this town he was never going to get back. He yawned slightly as he listened to Yuzu and Rukia chitchat to each other in the next seat back. Last night he and Rukia had gone after a Hollow whose main power was speed. The hollow itself wasn't a strong one but its speed made him pretty hard to beat.

He was totally drained and his body ached. He so totally didn't want to get up this morning. He leaned his head up against the glass and closed his eyes. The sounds around him slowly turned into muffles and then nothingness. He began to dream. A memory almost forgotten now.

_"Ichigo, sweetie, it's time to leave," Masaki said, walking over to her son sitting in a sandbox._

_"But, Mommy, do I have too," he said looking up at her. "Kyo and I aren't finished with our sandcastle yet."_

_"Please, Mrs. Kurosaki, can't he stay just a little bit longer." Kyo pleaded and Masaki sighed._

_"I'm sorry, Kyo, but I need to get Ichigo back over to his Grandmother's," Masaki said as Kyo looked disappointed. "We also need to pack. We'll be heading back home tomorrow."_

_"Oh…" Kyo said, turning his eyes down to the unfinished castle._

_"I'm really sorry, Kyo-kun," Ichigo said, standing up. "I wish I could stay."_

_"It's, okay," Kyo said, spotting his Shishou walking towards him._

_"Bye, Kyo," Ichigo said, stepping of the box and stood beside his mother._

_"Alright, Kyo, you ready to leave," Kazuma asked, standing beside Masaki. _

_Kyo didn't say anything as he stood up and walked over to his foster father. He finally found someone that was willing to be his friend and he was leaving. This may have only been a chance meeting, and never to meet ever again._

_"It was a pleasure meeting you and your son, Masaki-san," Kazuma bowed to her. "I know the boys enjoyed each others company."_

_"It was also nice meeting, you, and Kyo," Masaki bowed to him as well. "It's a shame we're not staying in town. We could have set up a play date for the boys."_

_"I'm sure they would have enjoyed that," Kazuma said with a smile. "Well, Kyo, let's go."_

_"Bye, Ichigo," Kyo said, waving to him._

_"Bye," Ichigo replied as his mother took his hand and began walking off._

_Kazuma did the same with Kyo. He turned to see Ichigo looking over his shoulder at him. So this was really goodbye then. He quickly let go of Kazuma's hand and ran back to Ichigo._

_"Wait, Ichigo," Kyo said, coming to a stop. "We HAVE to meet again someday, okay?"_

_"Okay," Ichigo grinned. "When I visit by grandmother again I'll look for you!"_

_"Just to make sure you come back I challenge you to a duel when you get better at fighting," Kyo said, pointing at him. "So, don't wimp out on me!"_

_"I won't, Kyo! I'll keep practicing until I get really good at it," Ichigo grinned widely. "One day I'll even beat _Tatsuki!"

_"You better keep your promise," Kyo said, running back to his Shishou._

_"I will," Ichigo said, waving to him as did Kyo before they were out of sight of each. "I'll get better I promise you that!"_

Ichigo stirred from his sleep about an hour or so later. He yawned and looked out the window. They were in the county now; only half way there now. He sighed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The last time he returned to that city was about 6 months later when his grandmother passed away. He went looking for Kyo but never did find him. Now he was going back to live there for a year. He only wondered if Kyo even remembered him or even lived there anymore for that matter.

"Hey, Ichigo, you awake yet," Rukia asked, poking him the back of the head.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he said, swatting her away. "What is it?"

"We're going to stop and get some breakfast just up the road," Isshin spoke in her place. "Just making sure you were awake."

"Yeah, otherwise we would have to just leave you in the van," Karin grinned, looking back at her elder brother.

"Wow, don't I feel loved," Ichigo snorted.

* * *

After breakfast and another hour of driving they finally arrived in the city. It had changed a little since the last time he was there. It was a little depressing being back in this city after all those years. 

"There's your new school, Ichigo," Isshin said, pointing to his left. "It looks really nice."

"Yeah, great," Ichigo grumbled just glancing at it.

"It looks really nice," Rukia beamed. "I can't wait to attend!"

"That's the spirit, Rukia," Isshin grinned wide. "Some of my friend's cousins attend that school. He says it has a really good program and reputation. I figured I'd give it a try."

"You give it a try? We're the ones that have to go to it," Ichigo snorted, crossing his arms. "It looks just like another school to me."

"Why so negative all of a sudden, Ichigo," Yuzu asked.

"I just don't see why we have to come here," Ichigo sighed. "I mean there's a college back home you could have gone to. We didn't have to come all the way here just for a brush up course."

"Why not come here," Isshin asked, coming to a stop at a light just before it turned green. "I just figured it would be a nice change of pace. Besides we haven't been since here your grandmother, Manna passed away."

Ichigo didn't open his mouth. He liked it back home not here. This town was practically alien to him. He didn't know it all and if a Hollow should arrive it would be a little hard navigating the streets to go after it and to get back to the house. Speaking of said house his father was pulling into the drive right now.

It was a small, two-story, brick cookie-cutter house. It looked just like all the other houses with well kept laws and white mailboxes. He was really missing the clinic back home. His father turned off the engine and got out as did Karin. Ichigo opened the side door as his father opened the trunk.

"It doesn't look so bad," Rukia said, trying to get Ichigo the cheer up. "I'm sure things will get better."

"We'll just have to get use to it," Karin sighed, help her father take some the bags. "Get your stuff out of here, Ichigo."

Ichigo grabbed his large suitcase and 3 more large satchels that belong to him. However, one contained what little bit Rukia owned. He handed it off to her as he and his father pulled out the last of luggage and closed the trunk door.

The family walked up the front door and waited for Isshin to find the key the landlord had hidden. It took about 5 minutes to find. Rukia spotted it sticking strait up in a flower pot. Isshin opened the door and discovered it was furnished quite nicely. There were plenty of windows for natural light to totally light up living area and they could see the kitchen farther towards the back. The stairs to the upper level was in between the kitchen and the living room.

This could be so bad they just needed to get settled in and everything would look quite homey. They might as well get unpacked and settled in, because coming Monday everyone would be heading to school and they were going to be staying for a very long time.

(A/N That's the end of chapter two. FYI this will be the last chapter for any of my stories for a while I'm getting in a crunch with time between school, looking for a new job, and working on some home projects. I don't know when I'll be able to update this story or any other story so I apologize.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Time Wasted

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 3

Time Wasted

(A/N Sorry. I know I took me forever. Forgive me. Well, chapter 3 is here.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

* * *

Kyo yawned as he walked to school with Tohru and Yuki. Well mostly with Tohru he could careless about the rat-boy. The weekend zoomed by a little to fast. It seemed. There was a math test today and Kyo was dreading it. Kagura had stopped on Saturday and ruined a whole day's work of studying. She even spilt soda on his notes he took in class. He only hoped he remembered enough and get a passing grade.

"Hey, Kyo, you're quiet this morning," Tohru said, looking up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kyo said with a snort.

"He's just worried about the test considering Kagura ruins his notes," Yuki stated as Kyo balled his hands into fists. "Of course it didn't occur to him to ask to borrow any of our notes."

"You shut up, you damn rat," Kyo hissed, bitterly. "Like you'd even let me look over your notes to begin with!"

"You have a good point on that one," Yuki sighed.

"You can look over mine before class if you'd like," Tohru said but Kyo his head turned from them both.

"No thanks, I'll be just fine," Kyo huffed out.

"You really are stubborn," Yuki said as they spotted Hana-chan and Uo-chan. "Good morning."

"Hey," Uo-chan said, greeting them. "So, you guys ready for the test?"

"We sure are," Tohru grinned. "I made sure to study extra hard this time."

"Glad to hear it, Tohru," Uo-chan smiled, patting Tohru on the head before seeing Kyo's pissy look. "What's the matter with you?"

"Leave me alone," Kyo retorted.

"He's just upset that he didn't study this weekend," Yuki said, plainly.

"It wasn't my fault," Kyo yelled in Yuki's face.

"I'm sensing something strange," Hana-chan spoke as everyone turned to look at her. "I'm picking up some very strange waves this morning."

"Yeah, like what?" Uo-chan asked as Hana-chan looked into the throng of arriving students.

"I've never sensed these types of waves before they're so strong but I feel no harm from them," Hana-chan said as she saw bright orange move through the crowd. "There are two sets of the same waves. One set if very strong and the other is very weak."

"Okay," Kyo said, giving her a strange look.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about—yet," Hana-chan said as everyone looked her oddly. "School is about to start. It would be best to get inside."

"O-okay," the others replied nervously.

* * *

Ichigo did not want to be here especially after getting a good look at his new school uniform. Talk about prim and proper looking. He wanted to burn it. He missed his old uniform but Rukia didn't seem to mind her new uniform. In any case they needed to find their class.

He looked at the papers in his hand as Rukia would say "hi" to everyone that walked by. It was starting to bug him. He could already see people pointing at his hair and whispering about it. He would have to build a new reputation here. That was going to be a lot of work.

"Hey, how are you, my name's Rukia," she grinned to a fellow student as they walked by. "Lighten up a little, Ichigo."

"I'm trying to find our classroom," He snapped. "And would you stop greeting everyone you see."

"I'm just trying to be polite," she stated as the hall got quiet. "This is awkward."

Everyone had stopped dead and didn't make a sound. They were staring at them as they heard someone walk up hind him. This was never a good sign.

"Well, well, well. What have I got here?" someone snorted from behind them. "I see you cut your hair. Finally decided to lop off that orange hair of yours. Can't say I blame you but we still didn't finish our fight Friday."

Ichigo had just barely turned around to meet this punk only to get socked in the face a split second later. He stumbled back and hit a wall sliding to ground. Rukia looked at Ichigo as he sat on the floor with his head hung low.

"Hey, you," Rukia growled, whipping around to face the punk. "What's the big idea hitting my friend like that?!"

He laughed at her as he ran his fingers through his two-toned black and white hair. He then reach out and put a finger under her chin.

"You're kinda cute. I don't think I've seen you around here before," he grinned devilishly at her. "I'm called Hatsuharu—UMPH!"

Haru got a stern fist to the face, which sent him to the ground. He looked up to see someone standing between him and the new girl. The realization hit quickly as the got a look at the boy's face. He had messed with wrong guy.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER," Ichigo bit out, pointing at the grounded teen.

"Thank you, Ichigo, but I think I could have handled that one myself," Rukia snorted, crossing her arms.

The punk teen stood and brushed off his uniform. His face from the time he hit the ground to the time he stood had changed; like new a person had taken control of his body. He lost the crazed look and took on more passive face.

"It seems I have mistaken you for someone else. I apologize," he said with a bow as Ichigo and Rukia looked at him in shock. "Now that I look at you, you are a bit taller."

"Okay… Are you feeling all right? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Ichigo asked with a bit of worry as the other teen rubbed his jaw.

"No, I'm fine," Hatsuharu said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked again after all the other student's personality changed in an instant.

There was a low murmur and the crowd that surrounded them parted. Ichigo and Rukia turned to see what the commotion was. A thin young man with soft grey hair and a gentle face stepped out. There was a girl standing with him. He turned to her and told her to go on a head of him. He then turned his violate eyes back to Ichigo, Rukia, and Hatsuharu.

"You'll find that my cousin Hatsuharu has a bit of dual personality. It's best to just walk away and not encourage his 'black' side," the fair student said, walking up to Haru and glared at him. "I hope he didn't cause any damage. Please, forgive him. My name's Yuki Sohma. I'm student president. Can I be of some assistance?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for this classroom," Ichigo said, handing Yuki the paper.

"You're classroom is next to mine," Yuki said calmly. "I'll show you the way."

"Thank you so much," Rukia smiled as she and Ichigo followed the student president.

"I should let you know I'm not particular about the color of one's hair but try not use such a bright color," Yuki said, calmly. "We already have one carrot top we don't need another one. It's also school rules."

"Don't remind me about school rules and my hair's always been orange," Ichigo said as Yuki stopped dead to look at him with mild surprise. "I'm not dyeing it black so you can forget it."

"I see, well if it's your natural color I can't say anything more about it," Yuki stated, turning back around.

"Well, you're easy enough to work with," Ichigo said as Yuki smiled a little. "Everyone else always gave me grief about my hair."

"I'm sorry to hear that but you will find that I'm a bit different from everyone else. This is your classroom here," Yuki said, stopping at the door. "I never did get your names."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he said proudly.

"And my name is Rukia Kuchiki," she bowed as Yuki bowed back. "It's been nice meeting you, Mr. Sohma."

"And the same to you, Miss Kuchiki," Yuki said back with a smile. "If you'll excuse me I have to get to class. Perhaps we can meet again at lunch and I can introduce you to some of my friends."

"We would enjoy that greatly," Rukia said happily, elbowing Ichigo in the gut before he could make a smartass answer. "Thank you."

"See you later," Yuki waved, walking into his classroom.

"See, it's not so bad here and the student president seems quite nice," Rukia said, walking into the room and took a seat. "What's one of your human expressions? Making a mountain out of a molehill?"

"Very funny, Rukia," Ichigo huffed taking the seat next to her as the bell rang.

* * *

Kyo yawned as he looked up at the clock and then back down at his test. He decided to do what he knew first before working on the harder problems. Maybe he should have glanced over Tohru's notes but he was too stubborn and it would Yuki some satisfaction.

He shut his eyes as he ran over the problem in his head. It was getting close to the end of class. He had about 5 minutes before the test ended and another 5 minutes for the teacher to collect the tests. He leaned back in his seat and looked out the window. The windows were open but the air outside was hot and unmoving. The sky was cloudless and the sun was glaring down.

A memory hit him. It was a hot day like this that he met that other orange haired young boy that had saved him. He smirked. The other boy was such a crybaby but he still fought back. He even remembered how kind his mother was. He wished that had could have had a mother like her. That kid was so lucky to have someone like her. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, his test long since forgotten.

_"Thank you for the popsicle, Mrs. Kurosaki," Kyo grinned with red juice coating his mouth._

_"Yeah, thanks, Mom," Ichigo followed suit with an orange grin._

_"You're quite welcome but you may want to wipe your faces, boys," she said happily handing them a napkin each._

_"Hey, Kyo, you wanna play with my ball?" Ichigo grinned, reaching into the bag his mom had brought and pulled a baseball. "Mom got it for me last night when we went to watch the game."_

_"Wow, this is really cool," Kyo said, looking at the ball in Ichigo's fingers. "I've never seen a baseball up close."_

_"Just be careful you two that's not a rubber ball," Masaki said, looking at them both._

_"We will," Ichigo grinned. "Let's go, Kyo."_

_"Okay," Kyo said, following Ichigo._

_Kyo followed Ichigo but turned to look back at his Shishou and Mrs. Kurosaki. She had such a sweet smile compared to the empty one his mother use to give him before she died. It was no wonder why Ichigo was happy. With a mother like that who couldn't be happy? Kyo started to feel and little envious of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know that he had a loving mother that would do anything from him._

_"Hey, Kyo, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked noticing Kyo's blank face._

_"Uh, nothing, I was just thinking about something," Kyo replied._

_"Let's play under that tree to stay out of the sun," Ichigo said, pointing at large tree._

_"Ichigo, is your mom always that nice?" Kyo asked as Ichigo stopped to look at him._

_"What do you mean? Mama is the nicest person in the whole world," Ichigo said looking quite puzzled at Kyo's question. "Unless she's angry but usually that's after I've done something bad or Dad's done something stupid again. But she always looking after me, she helps me when I need something, on the weekends she takes me to park to play, she let's me have an extra bowl of ice cream on Saturday, and if I do something really good she gives me a surprise."_

_"You're lucky, Ichigo, that you have a mother like that," Kyo said, looking down at the ground._

_"How come? Doesn't your mom give surprises and ice cream?" Ichigo asked as Kyo shook his head._

_"My mom's dead and I don't think she ever liked me. She never helped me or rewarded me. She wouldn't even let me got out to play," Kyo snapped. "My father doesn't like me either that's why I live with Shishou!"_

_Ichigo stood there in silence as Kyo fought the urge to cry. It wasn't that long ago when his mother passed away and his father threw him out of the house, putting the blame on him. The incident was still fresh in his mind and to see Ichigo with such a caring mother upset him. She was everything he wanted out his mother but never was._

_"I-I'm sorry," Ichigo said quietly, looking at Kyo with sympathy. "But your Shishou seems very nice and I think he likes you a lot. He let you come to the park today so he can't be a bad person."_

_"My Shishou is the greatest," Kyo said, wiping his reddish brown eyes. "I can do things now that mom would never let me do."_

_"See? It's not so bad," Ichigo grinned. "Mom sometimes says that even though thing looks bad now something good is always around the corner."_

_"Thank you," Kyo said as Ichigo threw him the ball._

_"Let's go play," Ichigo said, running back a bit. "Throw it back to me!"_

_"Here it comes," Kyo said throwing the ball back at Ichigo._

Kyo was snapped out his daze as he felt the teacher staring down at him. He looked up as the teacher help up Kyo's paper.

"There are a lot of unanswered questions on here," the teacher said and Kyo frowned and slumped in his seat. "I suggest you study and not daydream in my class."

"Yes, sir," Kyo grumbled and the teacher went back to collecting the rest of the papers.

Kyo turned his head to see Yuki looking at him with a blank face before shaking his head. Kyo gritted his teeth. That damn rat! The bell rang finally. Couldn't wait to get from that blasted Yuki. He grabbed his things and turned around to see Tohru grinning at him.

"You're going to eat lunch with us, right?" she asked with a smile.

"NO, I'M NOT!" Kyo bit out at her but quickly realized what he had done. "What I mean is that I'm not really hungry right now."

"Oh," Tohru said looking down slightly. "Well, I have some food for you if decide your hungry."

"Yeah, thanks," Kyo said as Tohru left with Yuki and her friends. "Stupid, what were you thinking yelling at her like that?"

Kyo sat back down as most of the class had left to go eat. He really could be a stupid jerk but he would admit in front of Yuki. He might as well go join them. He really had nothing else better to do. He grabbed his stuff again and started out the door. He saw a girl looking around for something or someone.

"Lose something?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Just my friend. I'll find him sooner or later," she smiled. "He's not that hard to find. Oddly enough he has hair like yours but could you show me where you eat lunch. He may have followed some other students there."

Kyo blinked. Hair like his? Hair style or hair color?. He shook his head and looked back at the new girl.

"Sure, just follow me," He said as the girl walked beside him. "I'm Kyo Sohma."

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Do you have any relation to Yuki Sohma?" she asked Kyo flinched at the name.

"Kind of," he snorted.

"Oh," Rukia said, pulling down her sleeves a little better. _I picked up some odd energy signals from Yuki and Hatsuharu but what I'm picking up from Kyo is the same but also far different. It almost feels like the negative spirit energy given off by Hollows._

"You new?" Kyo asked, snapping Rukia out her daze.

"I sure am. I just started today," Rukia said happily, putting her hand behind her back. "We just moved here from Karakura Town. I'm staying with a friend and his family. My friend's name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kyo froze and his eyes widened as he looked at Rukia. She had a puzzled look on her face as to what she had just said to make freeze like that.

"WHO?!" He snapped out and Rukia stepped back.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Why? Do you know him?" Rukia asked feeling a little nervous.

"Do you know where he is?!" Kyo said, grabbing her small shoulders.

"Um, you're helping find him, remember? We did make arrangements to eat lunch with the student present," Rukia said as Kyo grabbed her hand and started pulling down the hall. "What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!"

"I know where they are," Kyo stated, dragging Rukia down the hall as a fast pace.

"Slow down! You're going too fast," she yelled at him as he ran outside with her.

Kyo paused for a second to look around before bolting again giving Rukia a bit of whiplash. She was getting tired of being jerked around, and if he didn't let go her soon she was going to make him. Kyo spotted the hedge where they sometimes eat.

"Let go of me," Rukia bit out as Kyo ran around the hedge and Rukia lifted a fist to deck him.

(A/N I'm leave it here for now. Sorry I know you wanted this long to read the new chapter and then I leave it on cliff hanger. Anyway please review. I also have short story out in Bleach called A Grim Problem. It's going to like 3 chapter story. But give it a look please.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Long Time No See

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 4

Long Time No See

(A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I know I took forever. I had planned to get this chapter up sooner but I never got it up that soon. Sorry.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thought/Dreams/Flashbacks_

* * *

Two sets of hurried footsteps echoed from behind the bush. The group on the others side of the bush paused to turn to see who it was. Yuki feared it was some of his devoted fan girls or worse Kyo and Haru fighting again. Yuki turned around to see what was going on.

"Let go of me," a girl yelled.

A moment later Kyo ran around the hedge dragging the new girl Rukia behind him. She had a fist balled up ready to sock it to him big time. Kyo had a look of panic on his face as he looked around the group. Was something wrong? He began to get Yuki nervous with the way he was acting. Did she bump into and turn him in the cat?

He noticed Kyo's eyes had quickly fallen on someone and they widened in surprise. Yuki turned to see who he was staring at. His own violet eyes fell on Ichigo. Ichigo didn't look like he was breathing. He had half of one of Tohru's onigiri stuffed in his mouth as he started up at Kyo in dumb shock. The whole group consisting of Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Momiji, and of course Yuki were looking in between them.

A split second later Kyo felt a fist graze the side of his face. He stumbled back and held the side of his face, before looking back at the girl he was still holding hands with. She held up her fist again.

"That was a warning shot," she barked at him.

Kyo quickly threw her hand out his and glared daggers at her. She rubbed her ailing hand as she went over to sit by Ichigo.

"Wow! Good going, girl," Uo-chan piped up and patted Rukia on the back. "I think you actually surprised him with that little love tap."

"Yes, well, I did give him fair warning to let go of me," Rukia sighed, before looking back at Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo, what's the matter with you?"

Ichigo set down what was left of his onigiri on a napkin before standing up and walked around Rukia, Ou-chan, and Tohru. He stood before Kyo with his trademark scowl and with his hands in his pockets. Kyo pretty much had the same look on his face but he had his arms crossed.

"So, you finally decided to show your ugly mug back here again, did you?" Kyo snorted.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ichigo asked with a sarcastic tone.

"You still owe me a match, remember? I expect you to keep your word, Kurosaki," Kyo said, pointing a finger in Ichigo's face.

"I haven't forgotten that match, Sohma. Since I came back I've been itching to find you and get this match over with," Ichigo smirked, knocking away Kyo's hand. "After school; name your time and place."

"Fine by me. Four O'clock at the park. You better not start your waterworks when I beat you."

"'Waterworks,' eh? I should say the same thing about you brooding if I should beat you. Oh, wait, Uhhhh… Where's the park again?"

"ICHIGO!"

"Oh, c'mon! I haven't been here in what—eight or nine years? How the hell am I suppose to remember?!" Ichigo grinned, getting a play hit in the shoulder from Kyo.

"AHEM!!"

Kyo and Ichigo then turned to face Yuki and the rest of the group. Well, this was awkward. The group was just staring at them. Yuki was now standing dusting off the back of his pants a little bit as he cleared his throat to speak but…

"Oh, cool, so you two know each other?! What are the odds of that since he just moved here?" Momiji cut in looking at Kyo and Ichigo. "I didn't think anyone else would actually choose orange for a hair color. I mean, Kyo's hair is naturally that color because he's—UMPH!"

"Momiji, think before you speak," Kyo snapped, putting a firm hand over the blonde's mouth. "And just for the record that IS his natural color as well."

"So, I take it you and Ichigo were childhood friends," Tohru spoke with a smile as Kyo let go of Momiji.

"Yeah, sort of something like that," Ichigo said, scratching the side of his face, looking back at Kyo. "But it's been a long while since we saw each other."

"Ichigo helped me out in a situation when I was younger," Kyo said flatly. "But he was crying the entire time."

"Oh, shut up," Ichigo snorted, elbowing Kyo in the ribs. "If it wasn't for me they would have beaten you to a bloody pulp."

"Ah, what wonderful waves. You two must truly be friends," Hana-chan said, getting weird looks from Ichigo and Kyo.

"Okay," Ichigo muttered, running hand through his hair. _What is she? Some sort of psychic?_

"Not to be pushy or anything but lunch is going to be over soon so if you want something to eat you better hurry up and eat," Yuki said, sitting back down.

"Here, Kyo, I saved you some onigiri," Tohru said warmly, handing him three in a napkin as he sat down beside her.

"Uh, thanks," he said, picking up one and took a bite.

Ichigo took back his original seat as Hana-chan offered a little of her lunch to Rukia. Rukia was picking up some weird signals off the Goth teen and no doubt she was feeling the same off of Rukia. Rukia wasn't going to say anything if this girl didn't.

"My name is Saki Hanajima. Welcome to our school," Hana-chan grinned looking at Rukia. "My friends call me Hana-chan."

"Thank you. My name's Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia replied with a smile. "Most everyone just calls me Rukia."

"Hey, since we're doing intros my names Arisa Uotani. This is here is Tohru Honda," Uo-chan grinned, putting an arm around the meek brunette. "The blond over there is Momiji Sohma…"

"Hello," Momiji waved at her happily.

"I guess you've already met Yuki and you know Orange Top of course," Uo-chan snorted.

"Stop calling me that, Yankee," Kyo growled.

"Maybe she wouldn't so much if you didn't react every time, you idiot," Yuki sighed.

"Shut up, you damn rat," Kyo growled.

"There goes your temper again," Yuki drawled. "I was just pointing out simple logic, otherwise known as common sense."

"Keep that up, pretty boy, and I'll…"

"You'll what, you stupid cat?"

"Honestly can't you two ever get along?" Uo-chan groaned.

"NO WE CAN'T," they both snapped at her.

"Whoa! Forget I asked," Uo-chan said, leaning back a ways. _Wow, they're really pissed off at each other today._

_These energies are so odd. I've never come across them before. Even Momiji and that Hatsuharu had the same aura about them,_ Rukia thought, taking a sip from a juice box Ichigo had packed. _However, Kyo's, though similar, is still also far different. I'm picking up a lot anger and pain. It really reminds me a bit of a Hollow._

"What's the matter, Rukia, you just stopped talking?" Ichigo asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something. It wasn't anything important," Rukia laughed lightly. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on this odd family especially Kyo. I don't know if I should tell Ichigo about this. I'm not even sure if he sensed this reiatsu or not. I don't want him to worry him over Kyo if he hasn't. They just met again after all these years._

"So, Ichigo, you were telling us that your father came here to catch up on his medical practice," Yuki said, turning to look at Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah, he just told my sisters and I about wanting to go back to school like a little over a week ago," Ichigo mused, picking up the last of his half eaten onigiri. "He left our clinic back home in the hands of a good friend to look after. He made some mention of getting the idea from an old college friend who was also going back to school. What was this guy's name? Haku, no… Hatu… Uh… Hatsu…Nonono… Hahaha…"

"I believe he said it was Hatori," Rukia stated.

"Hatori? Hey, maybe it's our cousin. He was also talking about going back to school too," Momiji said with a large grin.

"Really? What are the odds of that?" Ichigo blinked.

"You'll find out soon enough that the Sohma family is quite large. I wouldn't be surprise if you've met other members of our family but with different last names," Haru said, walking up to the group and looked at Ichigo. "Hey, listen. No hard feelings about this morning, right?"

"I guess not," Ichigo said, rubbing his jaw.

"Why? What happened this morning?" Uo-chan asked, looking at Haru.

"I mistook him for Kyo," Haru said, rubbing the back of his head.

"How did you manage that one?" Kyo growled, looking up at Hatsuharu.

"I was in 'black' mode and I just saw a mop of orange hair and didn't bother to look at his face," Haru stated dryly.

"That's well and all but please look next time," Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah, I'll try and remember that," Haru said, sit down beside Yuki. "Got anything left to eat?"

"I have a bag of chips," Momiji said, handing him a small bag of potato chips.

"Didn't you bring lunch with you?" Tohru asked and Haru nodded.

"I accidentally threw it at one of your fan club girls," Haru stated looking at Yuki. "She kept leaning over me asking me all manner of question about you."

"Haru, are you sure it was an accident and not because you went 'black' for a moment," Yuki laughed nervously.

"Uh…? I could have… Maybe…" Haru sighed.

"What you mean by 'maybe?' Can't you tell when you go 'black' or not?" Kyo snapped.

"Um… No. Sometimes the shift is so small and short I don't notice," he said with a small grin at Kyo.

Kyo just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Haru just broke into the bag of chips as the bell rang. They group quickly gathered their belongings and quickly went back inside to attend the last of their classes for the day.

* * *

School let out finally. Kyo and Ichigo had an hour to kill before the match. Ichigo decided to go home first and get out that god-awful uniform. He was going to make sure none of his friends back home would never see him that prissy uniform. Rukia on the other was still at herself in the mirror any chance she could in that uniform. Figure's she would like something like that.

After changing into a t-shirt, some old baggy jeans, and some sneakers he felt a lot better. Besides that uniform was so constricting to move it. He couldn't wait to show Kyo how much he had improved since they last met as little kids. He walked out of his room to see Rukia already changed into a flowery sundress with sandals.

"You're coming with me?" He asked.

"Why not? You have a problem with it?" she replied with a question.

"Not really," Ichigo shook his head.

"Hey, what about me, Ichigo? You and Rukia have kept me locked up since we got here," Kon snapped, pointing up at them. "I could do with a little fresh air, you know?"

"He does have a point," Rukia stated, looking at Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Fine but just stay in the book bag," Ichigo snapped, picking Kon up and shoved him into Rukia's small backpack. "We'll let you know when you can come out."

"You know it's kind of stuffy in here," Kon whined.

Ichigo unzipped the pack just a bit so a little air could get to the whinny plush toy. They quickly left the house looking at the directions Yuki had given them just before they left the school grounds. Kyo was in such a hurry he never thought about handing Ichigo the directions. They started towards the park but just before they arrived Rukia's soul pager went off.

"We've got a mission," She stated, looking up at Ichigo.

"Yeah, but my combat pass didn't go off," Ichigo replied.

"This doesn't have to do with an immediate attack," Rukia said, hurrying towards the park. "We're to meet up with the Shinigami that patrol this city. They're to meet us at the park fountain."

"Just my luck," Ichigo grumbled.

Ichigo and Rukia quickly rushed to the park and hurried to find the fountain. It took them a while but they did find it. It was only 10 minutes before Ichigo had to meet up with Kyo. This had better be quick.

The two shinigami were already waiting, sitting on a bench looking at the fountain. Rukia and Ichigo quickly run over to them as they stood to greet them.

"Thank you for coming," a redheaded girl with long pigtails stated. "My name's Akane Shino.

"I'm her partner Daisuke Oda," the blonde man announced.

"You said this was urgent," Rukia said, looking between them.

"Yes, for a while now a very powerful hollow has been running through the city. The hollow has killed 5 shinigami in total and numerous humans. We are the new replacements for the latest pair that were down here," Akane said, looking at Ichigo and Rukia. "We've already come in contact with this hollow called, Nekomata. As her name implied she looks quite a bit like a cat. We were hoping that someone that achieved bankai could help us in getting rid of her."

"Wow, this hollow sounds like a nasty piece of work," Kon said, popping his head out of Rukia's backpack.

"What did I say about staying in the pack?" Ichigo snapped.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up," Kon sighed. "I mean you're all shinigami after all."

"Is that a modsoul?" Daisuke asked, looking at the stuffed lion. "You can put those in stuffed animals?"

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" Rukia stated looking over her shoulder at Kon. "Anyway, what makes this Nekomata so dangerous that you need someone like Ichigo?"

"After Nekomata eats the souls of the living she controls the bodies there after," Akane said, crossing her arms. "She uses the reanimated corpses to lure more humans in for her to devour. Not to mention she uses the corpses to distract us and to even attack us."

Ichigo unconsciously clinched his hands as an image of Grand Fisher came into his mind. That bastard did similarly cruel things to him just like Nekomata was doing now. He was stronger now and he wasn't going to let this continue and happen to others.

"Ichigo, are you all right?" Rukia asked, noticing how tense Ichigo got all of a sudden.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said, through clinched teeth.

He was literally lying through his teeth on that one. It was clear Ichigo did not consider Nekomata like any other hollow. The look on his face was proof enough of that. Rukia could only guess what Ichigo was thinking of at the moment.

"Do think you can handle this for us?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, I can handle this just fine," Ichigo said, looking Daisuke in the eyes.

"Good, we will be handling the other hollows in the area. Your main target will be Nekomata," Akane ordered. "She's a regular devil so be careful around her. My twin brother was one of the shinigami she's killed. So, please… Make sure you get rid of her, substitute."

Ichigo nodded as they left in a flash. Rukia turned back Ichigo. Even Kon looked worried. It had been a while since Ichigo looked so serious.

"Ichigo, you still have that duel with Kyo," Rukia said, hoping to get his mind off whatever he was thinking. "You—you don't wanna be late."

"He doesn't look so good," Kon said quietly in Rukia's ear. "Maybe he shouldn't have taken the job after all."

Ichigo suddenly turned and began leaving Rukia and Kon behind. Rukia walked a ways behind him, giving him a little distance considering his mood suddenly. He probably wouldn't like her and Kon hanging right on top of him. She wasn't going to questioned him. She had feeling it had do with similarities with Grand Fisher but she wasn't going to add salt to an already deep wound.

A few minutes later they arrived at the location under the large old oak. Kyo was waiting patiently with Tohru, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and his cousins from school. The atmosphere was fairly welcoming until Ichigo walked towards them. The air around them seemed to become void of that good feeling. Saki looked at Ichigo with surprise. She felt like she wanted to cry, and at same time, she wanted to hurt something. She didn't like it all.

"Kyo, don't," she said, walking up behind him.

"Don't what?" he drawled, turning to look at her. "What's the matter with you? You look you wanna cry or hit something."

"Don't fight him. Just don't. If you do he may snap," she warned as Ichigo stopped before the group.

"What?" Kyo questioned.

"Hana-chan's sensitive to the aura of people, remember?" Tohru said, looking at Kyo. "Maybe something happened to Ichigo? She doesn't want you fight him right now."

"Come to think of it he doesn't look too well," Yuki added. "Just call it off for today, Kyo."

"Oh, c'mon, you guys can't be serious?" Kyo snapped before turning to Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo, is something wrong?"

Ichigo glared at Kyo and Kyo took a couple steps back along with the rest of the group. Perhaps it would be good to call it off today. He hated taking advice from that damn rat but it was clear something was very wrong.

"Nothing's the matter," Ichigo responded bitterly.

"You know what, Ichigo, maybe we should just set the date back a little later," Kyo stated. "I do have to study for a make-up test so…"

"Let's go home, Ichigo," Rukia said, walking up behind him carefully. "You're having a hard time right now."

"I said: nothing's the matter," Ichigo snapped, turning to glare at her. "Kyo, you still wanna fight me or not?"

"Uh, well… Yeah, but…" Kyo stammered out.

"Then let's get this fight over with," Ichigo said, getting into a stance.

Kyo slowly got into a stance as well but a little reluctant to do so. There was a look in Ichigo's eyes that seemed distance and saddened, yet angry. This was not the time to for this. Kyo shook his head and got out the stance.

"Ichigo, it maybe good if you go home for now," Kyo said, turning away from him.

"C'mon, let's go back," Rukia said, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "You need to sort out a few things I think."

Ichigo turned to look at Rukia. He wanted to fight but knew the reasons for the match had change. Instead of a friendly spar Ichigo arrived ready for a real battle. It must have been clearly written on his face. Kyo and his friends were clearly a little unnerved.

Ichigo let out a long breath and pulled out of his stance as well. He hadn't thought it had bothered him quite that badly. It had been almost a year since that day. He bowed slightly to the group.

"I apologize. Something has turned up," Ichigo said in a low voice. "Some other time, Kyo."

"Sure, no problem," Kyo said as Ichigo quickly left, leaving Rukia behind.

"What's his problem all of a sudden?" Uo-chan asked, turning to Rukia. "He looked like he wanted to kill something just now."

"It's an old family issue," Rukia said, casting her eyes down. "Excuse me."

Rukia quickly turned and took off after Ichigo. This was pretty bad. She didn't think Ichigo was this bad off about this. Maybe she should call the Soul Society and ask them to send down a lieutenant. Renji would be a good candidate for this mission. But for now she was going to leave it up to Ichigo and see what he wanted to do.

(A/N End of chapter 4! Yay, so the plot thickens. It will start picking up a lot really soon. Please leave a review in my inbox if you've liked this chapter.)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Bad Luck

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 5

Bad Luck

(A/N I'm back and writing again. Be glad! Okay things are going to be moving in this. But not much I'm hoping so… Yeah. Get reading.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Kyo, Yuki, and the others watched as Rukia quickly caught up with Ichigo. Something was up that much was certain. They didn't know what happened but it happened within that last hour or so since school let out. Hana-chan still felt awful even without Ichigo standing in her presents. It was a painful feeling; intense anger mix with deep sorrow and a good bit of guilt.

"What was his problem?" Ou-chan snorted.

"Rukia did mention it was an old family issue," Momiji stated.

"That was still totally rude," Ou-chan said, looking at the shorter blond boy.

"You know anything, Kyo?" Yuki asked as Kyo gave him an odd look.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him in years," Kyo snapped, looking at Yuki. "Not since that day here in the park."

"Hm? Well, it's getting hot just standing here. I'm going back home," Yuki said, turning to leave. "I've got homework to do and you've got to study for that tested you screwed up on."

"Just drop it already, rat boy," Kyo shouted, turning red in the face.

A moment later Tohru walked over to him with a small smile on her face. She had an idea that might lighten his mood a bit. She only hoped it would work.

"Kyo, I have to go shopping for some supplies for dinner," Tohru said, taking another step towards him. "Ou-chan and Hana-chan are coming with me, you want to come too?"

"Oh, can I come too, Tohru?" Momiji asked, happily.

"Sure you can," Tohru nodded.

"Yay! I'm going shopping with Tohru!" Momiji grinned widely. "Hey, can Haru come?"

"If he wants to," Tohru said, turning to Haru. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah, sure," Haru shrugged. "Yo, Kyo, you never answered Tohru. You coming with?"

"No," Kyo said, starting to walking off. "Not in the mood."

"Well… Okay, if you're going somewhere just make sure you're back for dinner," Tohru said, watching Kyo walk off. "Hana-chan and Ou-chan are staying for dinner."

"Just my luck," Kyo grumbled to himself as he lifted his hand to give her a curt wave goodbye. _I want to know what Ichigo's problem was. That look in his eyes… They looked just like…_

He closed his reddish brown eyes and put a hand over them for a moment. He then looked straight forward and took off in the direction Ichigo and Rukia had left. Maybe he could catch up to them before they got too far away. He quickened his pace until the path forked off. He sighed and grumbled. They could have taken any of the three other paths.

"Hopeless," he snorted, before looking up into the cloudless sky. "Just what was his problem? What old family issue was Rukia talking about?"

Kyo just decided to keep on straight. Even if he didn't run into Ichigo or Rukia at least he could get away from Yuki and the rest of his family for a while. It was just too good a day to have to put up with them. It would have been better if Ichigo had been in better spirits so they could have had their duel like promised.

Before he knew it Kyo found himself on the sidewalk just outside the park grounds. He still didn't see Ichigo or Rukia. He could always ask them about it tomorrow. Kyo rolled his shoulders a bit and took in a breath of the hot dry air. It smelt just like a large city. He cringed. What he wouldn't give to be out in the countryside right now.

Kyo started down the sidewalk and stopped at the pedestrian crossing waiting for the light to change. As he waited he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He kept looking over his shoulder. He couldn't brush off this feeling of being watched but no one else was standing around him. To his surprise he shivered despite the heat. He glared at the light, willing it to change.

"C'mon, dammit! I'm not going to stand here all day," he hissed at the light.

A moment later he felt something hit him in the back and very hard. He stumbled out into street after being knocked like that. Kyo turned around and didn't see anything that could have hit him. He put a hand to his back and found blood and a torn shirt.

"What the hell is this blood—SHIT!!"

Kyo quickly made a mad dash across the street before a large truck made him into street pizza. Kyo turned to look at the other side of the street he had been standing on. He couldn't see anything and there was really no place to hide on that corner. The fact that he was bleeding worried him and now that the shock wore off he was really starting to hurt. The main house wasn't that far from the park now that he thought about it. He might as well pay Hatori a visit.

* * *

Hatori sighed and he put the last of 17 stitches Kyo's back. It looked like something large clawed at his back with the intent to do some real damage. When Kyo had walked in Hatori was surprised to see Kyo still standing up right; in a great deal of pain but still standing.

Kyo couldn't explain what happened other than that he was pushed out into the street by something and into on coming traffic. Hatori was skeptical about the whole story. It was clear enough that these wounds weren't self-inflicted but still Kyo didn't see his attacker or attackers.

"That's the last of them," Hatori said dully, taking off his gloves and threw them away. "Kyo, are you sure you—"

"For the last time I'm telling you something shoved out in front of a truck," Kyo bit out, picking up a new shirt Hatori had given him. "I don't know what but something pushed me, okay?!"

Hatori sighed again and got up to wash his hands. Kyo buttoned up the shirt and turned to leave. He paused as Hatori cut off the water and grabbed some paper towels to dry his hands.

"Hatori, do you know anyone by they name of Kurosaki?" Kyo asked, looking over his shoulder at his cousin.

"Yes. I know a Isshin Kurosaki. He and his family just moved here from Karakura Town," Hatori answered, looking at Kyo with his only good eye. "Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," Kyo said, opening the door and walked out.

* * *

Kyo left Hatori trying not to draw attention to himself not that many would have anything to do with to begin with. What attention he did get was a bunch of rude and cruel comments. He found himself quickening his pace as he passed by Akito's house. He made it in without Akito knowing so hopefully he could make it back out just the same.

"What brings our Cat all the way here this afternoon?" a cold voice said in a low tone. "Aren't going to stop to say hello?"

Kyo stopped and slowly turned his head towards the direction of the cold voice. He saw Akito lazily lying in his usual window staring at him with a loathsome eyes. Just his luck this afternoon.

"Good afternoon," Kyo said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Is that the best you can do? Huh… I guess that all that an idiot like you can muster," Akito sighed. "Pathetic really. You never did answer me. What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see Hatori," Kyo said, keeping his distance. "Nothing more."

"What happened? Did Yuki beat yet again and hurt you?" Akito mocked with smirk on his face. "Hatori can fix a lot ailments but he can't fix stupid."

_Why that no good son of a bitch! If he wasn't head of this house I'd…_ Kyo growled out mentally, balling his hands into fists. "Excuse me. I'm running late as it is."

"Kyo, I don't believe I told you, you could just leave," Akito said in stone cold voice. "I would like to know why you're at the main house to visit Hatori."

"I caught my back on something sharp and needed Hatori to look at it," Kyo said, stating the half truth.

"Oh… That's all? How boring. Hmph," Akito drawled, closing his eyes. "Fine get out of here. You're making my eyes hurt having to stare at you in the bright sun."

Kyo quickly left the main house and started back to Shigure's for dinner. He knew he was going to be late already. He could already hear that damn rat yelling at him about being on time for dinner especially since they were having guests over. However, he would rather get a tongue lashing than an actual beating. Hatori warned him not to do anything that could tear the sutures in his back. Considering that he had 17 of them he would rather not. He had no plans on telling Yuki or the others about the stitches either. It was kind of embarrassing. However, that would mean he couldn't do any real fighting. That was going to be a really pain considering the kind of house he lives in.

When Kyo returned it was rather late. The sun was already setting behind the trees. He slid opened the door and took off his shoes. The moment he walked into the main part of house he instantly got a glare from Yuki.

"You're late for dinner. We just finished 30 minutes go," Yuki snapped as Kyo rolled his eyes. "Hana-chan and Ou-chan left about 10 minutes before you got here."

"Well, good for them," Kyo snapped back. "I wasn't really in the mood to deal with psychic and the Yankee anyways."

"Um, Kyo, it's not very warm now but I can make you a plate," Tohru said, standing up.

"Don't bother," Kyo said, walking towards the kitchen. "I can get it myself."

"Now, Kyo, that's no way to talk to Tohru," Shigure said as Kyo ducked into the kitchen. "What's his problem? He really didn't try to start a fight."

"He looks tired to me," Haru stated with a piece of pocky in his mouth. "Just leave him alone. He'll probably crash after he eats."

"Speaking of crashing… Are you and Momiji planning on staying here tonight?" Shigure asked, looking at Haru and Momiji.

"Well, since you offered," Haru said, finishing off the last of his pocky.

"Yay, it'll be a sleepover," Momiji grinned. "It's going to be fun right, Tohru?"

"Yes, of course," Tohru nodded.

**"YAAAAAAH!!"**

**SHAAAATTER! THUD!**

Everyone quickly turned towards the kitchen after hearing Kyo yelp and something shatter and land really hard on the floor. Yuki got to his feet first and made it to the kitchen door first followed by everyone else. To everyone surprise Kyo was huddled in a corner as a broken glass plate was embedded in the wall close to Kyo's position. Kyo himself was covered in food and was huddling behind a counter close to a wall. He was visibly shaking.

"Kyo, what did you do?" Yuki bit out, walking into the kitchen and over to Kyo.

"I didn't do a damn thing! I was putting food on my plate and I turned around to put what was left back in fridge when the next thing I see is the plate being sent at my head like some crazed Frisbee," Kyo looking up at Yuki who gave him a look like he was crazy. "I'm not making this up! The plate lifted off the counter and came right at me!"

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard come out of your mouth, you stupid cat," Yuki bit out. "Now get up and clean this mess up. We'll have to get some putty for the wall to fill in the cuts."

"And some more paint. Honestly, I'm kind enough to let you stay here and yet you always manage to wreck my house," Shigure whined, looking at Kyo. "I guess I should be thankful you didn't put another whole in my roof."

Kyo let out a growl as he stood back up, grabbed the trashcan, and started pulling the glass shards out of the wall. Yuki watched him for minute or two before shaking his head and left followed by everyone else save for Tohru. She started to wipe off the counters.

"Leave it alone. I'll get it myself," Kyo said, looking at her as he pulled out another shard. "OUCH! DAMMIT!"

Kyo looked down at his hand to see his thumb bleeding quite badly. Just how many times was he going to get hurt? He walked over to the sink and started washing the blood from his fingers. Tohru reached into a drawer and pulled out some bandages. Kyo dried off his thumb before Tohru wrapped the bandage around the cut.

"You should be more careful," Tohru said, throwing way the wrapping.

"Whatever," Kyo said, going back to the wall and pulled out the last two shards. "Just go sit down. I've got everything under control."

Tohru looked at him for a moment as he grabbed the rag she was using early and finished cleaning off the counter. Tohru let out a small sigh as she walked out of the kitchen. It took Kyo about 10 minutes to finish whipping off everything. By that time it was dark and he had lost his appetite. He didn't bother to say anything as he went up stairs and shut the door to his room. Kyo pulled out his homework and started working. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The following morning Kyo was later than usual to get dressed and down stairs for breakfast. When did show up he didn't look so good. He had slight limp and he seemed really jittery. He hardly ate anything that Tohru had fixed. In fact he actually pushed the plate away after a couple of bites before grabbing his books and left without everyone.

"What's gotten into him?" Shigure asked, looking around the table. "I'm pretty sure he didn't eat anything last night and where did he get that limp from?"

"Don't know, don't care. If he's just going to act that way it's better he's gone," Yuki said, sipping his tea. _However, Shigure is right. He's not eating and he's acting oddly. As must as I hate to admit it he starting to worry me._

"Do you think he's sick?" Tohru asked and everyone shrugged.

"I know Kyo when he's sick and that's not a sick Kyo. Something else is bothering him," Haru said, finishing off his toast.

"Think it has to do with Ichigo from yesterday?" Momiji asked.

"I'm more worried about where he got that limp," Shigure spoke though his morning paper. "He wasn't limping last night."

Yuki finished his breakfast and picked up his dishes. He put them in the sink and grabbed his books as well.

"You're leaving already?" Tohru asked.

"I have a meeting this morning with the student government," Yuki stated. "I almost forgot about. I'll meet you at school."

"Okay, we'll see you there," Momiji waved and Yuki left.

* * *

Kyo arrived at school earlier than usual. There weren't many student there yet, which was good. He started inside when he spotted Ichigo and Rukia entering the school grounds. He turned back around and started towards them. Rukia quickly started waving at him, happily. Ichigo still didn't look like he was in the best of spirits but he wasn't quite in the same mood as yesterday.

"Good morning, Kyo," Rukia smiled stopping before him.

"Yeah, morning," Kyo said, nodding his head at her.

"Where'd you get that limp from?" Ichigo asked, looking at how Kyo was favoring his left leg.

"I don't know. Last night it felt like something grabbed my leg and pushed down on it. I have a bruise but it's nothing major," Kyo answered plainly.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other before looking back Kyo. Kyo got the feeling they knew something. Ichigo took another step forward.

"May I have look at your leg? My dad's a doctor and I know few ins and outs," Ichigo said as Kyo gave him a weird look.

"Okay," Kyo said, rolling up his pants leg to just about his knee. "Whoa… It wasn't that big or dark before."

Ichigo looked horrified. Something had indeed grabbed him and considering the size it wasn't human. He looked back at Rukia who looked rather worried.

"You didn't see what did this?" Rukia asked.

"No and considering what happened last night with… Uh… Yeah, I didn't bother anyone else with my leg," Kyo said, noticing Yuki walked by and was staring at the large bruise on his lower leg.

Kyo quickly rolled down his pants as Yuki walked over to them and stopped.

"How did that happen?" Yuki asked.

"Like you care," Kyo snapped. "Just go away rat-boy."

"I was just asking. You may want to have Hatori look at that," Yuki said, turning on his heel and left. "Forget I even asked."

"I already have," Kyo hissed, crossing his arms.

"Kyo, this is going to sound odd but has anything else happened to you lately?" Rukia asked as Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"I did have a plate of food thrown at my head last night," Kyo said. "Not that anyone of you will believe me."

"You'll be surprised what we'll believe," Ichigo said, casting another knowing look at Rukia.

(A/N Yay, chapter's done. Be happy.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Over for Dinner

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 6

Over for Dinner

(A/N Sorry I took so long everyone. There has been a lot going on. Like I just got back from Animazement, which is a large anime convention in North Carolina! It was cool. Anyway, on with the story!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Kyo quickly rolled down his pants as Yuki walked over to them and stopped.

"How did that happen?" Yuki asked.

"Like you care," Kyo snapped. "Just go away rat-boy."

"I was just asking. You may want to have Hatori look at that," Yuki said, turning on his heel and left. "Forget I even asked."

"I already have," Kyo hissed, crossing his arms.

"Kyo, this is going to sound odd but has anything else happened to you lately?" Rukia asked as Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"I did have a plate of food thrown at my head last night," Kyo said. "Not that anyone of you will believe me."

"You'll be surprised what we'll believe," Ichigo said, casting another knowing look at Rukia.

* * *

(Present Time)

Kyo gave them an odd look. They did know something, didn't they? They had to; the way they kept giving each other those knowing glances. So what was it then? Something was attacking him that much was certain and these two might just give him a real answer.

"So…?" Kyo asked as they turned to look back at him.

"So, what?" Rukia blinked.

"So, you got any idea what did this to my leg?" Kyo snorted at her.

Rukia and Ichigo paused. Kyo was waiting for an answer but they couldn't blurt out the obvious. What to do? What to say? He needed an answer. They looked back between each other for a moment before turning back to Kyo.

"You may have poltergeist attach to you," Ichigo blurted and Rukia sweat dropped.

_Nice cover story, idiot! That wasn't even close to what I was going to say,_ Rukia groaned mentally.

"A poltergeist?" Kyo said sounding skeptical as he raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah," Ichigo nodded, scratching his head. "A poltergeist. They like to throw large fits along with objects and they can even hurt people."

Kyo had a look on his face crossed between scared and not wanted to believe a single word.

"Well, it's that or it could be…" Rukia said trail off.

"C-could be what?" Kyo gulped.

"A demon from the Netherworld wanting to eat your soul," Rukia stated, pointing at Kyo.

"Rukia, honestly! It's a poltergeist, Kyo," Ichigo said, glaring at her. "Usually the hauntings are short lived."

Kyo just cocked an eyebrow. Ichigo said poltergeist and Rukia said demon. Which was it really? Considering the spirit tried to get him ran-over yesterday via large truck he was leaning more towards Rukia's theory. Ichigo seemed to be sugar coating this whatever it was that was attacking him. Rukia on the other hand was being a bit more blunt about it. Ichigo wasn't trying make him worry, while Rukia was giving him fair warning.

Farther more, why was it after him? It wasn't after anyone else in the house. At least not yet. That really worried him especially if the spirit decided to go after Tohru. He needed to get rid of whatever this thing was before it really did some damage.

"How do I get rid of it?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, uh…" Rukia was a lost for words.

"Do this. If things to get to much for you," Ichigo said, taking out a piece of paper and put down his home phone number, "call me at home no matter how late. I'll see what I can dig up for you in the meantime."

"You mean I'm stuck with it for now?" Kyo groaned as Ichigo and Rukia nodded. "Aw, dammit."

"We'll think of something," Ichigo said, nudging Kyo lightly with his elbow. "And as quickly as possible. I'm serious though; call me if something turns up."

"Ichigo?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah?"

"How that you know so much about—"

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

_"Ichigo, what are you looking at?" Kyo asked, picking up the baseball as they stood under the tree in the park._

_"That girl over there…" Ichigo said, pointing a small finger at the jungle gym. "She's crying and it looks like she hit her head."_

_Kyo turned to look at where Ichigo was pointing and found no on the playground equipment. He turned back to Ichigo a little worried for his new friend. Maybe he got hit in the head a little too hard._

_"There's no one there," Kyo stated as Ichigo turned to look at him in disbelief._

_"Yes, there is. She's sitting right there in a blue dress holding her head," Ichigo insisted. "I think she's bleeding. We should see if she's okay."_

_Ichigo started to walk towards her but Kyo grabbed him before he got anywhere. Ichigo stopped to look at Kyo before looking back at the girl only to see her gone. He started looking around for her but couldn't find her. He only took his eyes off of her for a second. She couldn't have gone far._

_"Hey, where did she go? She was sitting right there," Ichigo stated but Kyo still gave him worried look._

_"Ichigo, there really wasn't anyone there," Kyo said, crossing his arms. "I think you got hit in the head too hard."_

_"Yeah, but…" Ichigo trailed off as Kyo sat Ichigo's baseball back in his hand. "I was pretty sure that there was a girl sitting there."_

_Ichigo started back towards the bench where his mother was. Kyo looked back at the jungle gym and could faintly see traces of police line tape nailed to some of the surrounding trees. Oddly enough about a month ago a young girl was playing on those bars and fell. She hit her head on the way down and died before the ambulance could reach her. There was no way Ichigo could have known that. A rumor started shortly after about the that jungle gym being haunted. Kyo just snorted at the idea at first but considering what Ichigo clamed he saw just now…_

000000000000000000000000000000000

(End Flashback)

Kyo rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You know what? Never mind that question," Kyo snorted. "It was stupid to begin with. We better get to class. The bell will ring in about 10 minutes."

"You better go see the nurse about that leg sometime today," Rukia stated and Kyo snorted.

Kyo turned and left them behind a ways. His leg was really starting to hurt him now. He may have to see the school nurse. That could result in going home early depending on how his leg does throughout the day.

Ichigo and Rukia watched as Kyo left before them. He was certainly being targeted by a hollow. By why was this hollow after him and did this hollow have something in common with Kyo? Kyo didn't have a high spiritual pressure to speak of but he and his family were different somehow.

The more Ichigo stayed around them the more he started to pick up some odd signals. Kyo, however, seemed to be the strongest. Almost like two different beings in one body so to speak. Momiji, Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo all had something different about them.

"Ichigo, do you have any idea who may be after Kyo?" Rukia asked, watching Kyo disappear into the school. "He has an odd spiritual pressure but it's not high enough to attract anything to him."

"Hollows go after the one that cared for in life first, right?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded. "But what if that hollow, in stead of going after they ones they cared for, went after the ones they hated the most in life?"

"It's been known to happen before. Don't you remember the little boy trapped in that bird's body with the hollow of a serial killer after him?" Rukia said, turning to look back at Ichigo. "Why do you have someone in mind?"

"Yeah. If I had to guess it would be his own mother," Ichigo said, moving on towards the building as Rukia stood there in mild shock.

Rukia slowly started after him. His own mother? Kyo's mother hated him? What mother could truly hate their child? There had to be a mistake but then again… Rukia had seen so many families broken by now to believe it to be true. How cruel. Ichigo mother was killed by a hollow and Kyo's mother maybe a hollow. Actually cruel doesn't even begin to describe it.

Rukia just enter the doorway of the school when she got the presence of hollow nearby. She quickly turned around a saw nothing. Her soul pager didn't go off but then again they were assigned to only track down Nekomata. The small fry were left up to the Akane and Daisuke to handle. It wasn't her assignment but just in case she would stay alert. She slowly walked back inside and keep her eyes and ears alert for anything. Especially since Kyo was a target.

* * *

Just outside the school grounds stood a small girl-child with a lollipop in her mouth. Her skin was pale and her hazel eyes were dull and unblinking. She watched as Rukia slipped back into the building. The small girl turned back around with an annoyed look on her face.

"So they sent two more shinigami to the slaughter," the little girl growled out as she moved on. "Just my luck though. They are protecting that monster! No matter they'll just end up like all the rest."

* * *

(After School)

Kyo was practically hobbling out the door. He never did go see nurse. More than likely if he did that rat-boy would have just made fun of him. He was going to endure it until he could get him and put his leg up with some ice.

"Hey, Kyo, wait up," a voice called out to him.

He turned to see Ichigo without Rukia for a change. Ichigo quickly caught up to him with in a few strides.

"Didn't you see the nurse?" he asked and Kyo slowly shook his head. "Fine, I'm taking you to my dad then."

"There's no need. My cousin can look it," Kyo said, hobbling over to a bench.

"My house is a 10 minute bus ride from here," Ichigo said, jolting Kyo to his feet. "He'll just put it in a splint or something like that but you need to get it look at. Besides we can talk for a bit."

Kyo leaned on Ichigo slightly as they headed towards the bus stop. Kyo quickly sat down at the bench and propped his leg up. Damn it was really hurting. He was beginning think it was more than bruised at this point. He settled into the wooden bench and let a long sigh.

"So, Ichigo, how's your mother?" Kyo asked as Ichigo suddenly went really stiff. "You haven't mentioned her once."

Ichigo slowly closed his brown eyes and sighed deeply. Of course Kyo would bring that up. He didn't know what happened all those years ago. He still remembered her as she was; a woman full of love and warmth.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kyo asked as Ichigo remained still. "She is okay, isn't she?"

"She passed on several years ago when I was 9," Ichigo said in dead tone voice.

Kyo sat there in shock. Mrs. Kurosaki was dead? The first woman he admired for being such caring mother was no more? But how? He wasn't going to pressure Ichigo into a conversation considering his face and body language told him that was still a painful subject.

Soon the bus rolled up and stopped. Ichigo helped Kyo on as he paid the fair. The ride was pretty quiet. When they reached their stop Ichigo helped Kyo back off and down the block to his house. Ichigo opened door and helped Kyo to the sofa.

"Dad, are you home?" Ichigo called, walking back towards the kitchen.

"He's not home yet, Ichigo," Yuzu answered him as she worked on supper. "He'll be home in about 20 minutes. We're eating supper early tonight."

"That's fine. Thanks, Yuzu," Ichigo said, walking back into the living room. "Oh, by the way I'm having a friend over for dinner."

"Really? Okay, I'll make sure to set out an extra plate," Yuzu replied out the kitchen door.

"Who was that?" Kyo asked as Ichigo sat down in the chair next to him.

"One of my little sisters," Ichigo said, picking up the remote and turned on the TV. "You want to watch something?"

"No, I'm fine." Kyo said leaning back. "Could you get me some ice for my leg, though?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo said, getting back up.

Kyo looked around the house unopened boxes were still here and there about room. It sure was quiet compared to back at Shigure's. Kyo leaned his head back and closed his eyes for moment. He heard the door open to see a young girl with black hair and a red baseball cap on her head. She stopped dead as she spotted him. He quickly noticed she had soccer ball tucked under her arm.

"All right, who are you and what are you doing in our house?" She snapped, holding up her soccer ball. "I'm warning you!"

"I'm a friend of Ichigo and Rukia," Kyo huffed out, looking at the young girl. "Ichigo dragged me over here to have Mr. Kurosaki look at my leg but he's not home yet."

"Is that the best excuse you could come up with?" the girl chided.

"Think I'm lying?" Kyo said, rolling up his pants leg to show her the large bruise. "Ichigo's getting me some ice to put on this."

The girl quickly lowered her soccer back and carefully approached him to get a better look at his leg. It did look quite painful.

"What your name anyway?" the girl asked.

"Kyo Sohma. Yours?"

"Karin Kurosaki."

Ichigo walked with a coupled of first aid cold packs. He popped them as reached the sofa.

"Karin, you didn't close the door," Ichigo said as the young girl snorted and shut the door.

Kyo rolled his pants leg back down and Ichigo put the two icepacks on the bruise. Hopefully this would help some. A moment later Rukia walked in behind her was Yuki and Tohru.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo growled out at Yuki.

"We're here to take you back home after your leg gets examined," Yuki stated flatly closing the door behind him. "Rukia told us you fell sometime last night and really screw up your leg. You shouldn't have been walking around on it, you idiot."

"'Fell?'" Kyo repeated, looking totally lost.

"When you get back home we'll make sure to keep your leg up and that you don't stand on it too much," Tohru said looking sympathetic towards Kyo. "From what I was told it was pretty bad."

"Okay, just who are all these people?" Karin snapped, pointing at Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh, this is Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda," Rukia answered. "They're friends from school."

"'Kay… So are you staying for dinner?" Karin asked, sitting on the armrest of the sofa.

"I don't think so but thank you," Yuki answered.

"It's fine. You can stay for dinner," Ichigo said, walking back to the kitchen. "Yuzu, set out another two plates."

"Just how many are staying for dinner?" Yuzu answered him, coming to the kitchen door.

"Three people. Come out and meet them," Ichigo said, hooking his thumb toward the living room.

Yuzu walked out as she dusted flour from the apron. She greeted them with a light bow.

"It's nice to meet I'm Yuzu Kurosaki," she said happily.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Yuki Sohma," Yuki bowed back. "This is here Tohru Honda."

"Hello," Tohru waved at her.

"Over there is my cousin Kyo Sohma," Yuki finished.

"So you all go to the same school?" Yuzu asked, looking at their uniforms.

"Yes, we do," Tohru nodded. "Do you need some help in the kitchen?"

"I've got it. I'm use to doing the cooking," Yuzu replied.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble on my me," Tohru stated.

"Well… I guess I could use a little help," Yuzu said with smile. "I'll get you an apron. Come on back to the kitchen with me."

Tohru followed Yuzu to the back were the kitchen was. Ichigo checked the clock hanging over mantle. His dad should be home any minute now.

"Well, take a seat," Ichigo said, looking at Yuki. "I'll get a couple more chairs."

Ichigo left as Yuki sat down. He looked over at Kyo to see him readjust his icepacks. He had two on his leg it must be pretty bad. What had that idiot done when he fell? They must have been a sleep when he fell because no one heard him.

"So how did you fall?" Yuki asked. "Rukia didn't go into much detail when I asked her."

_Oh, crap, I need an excuse. He didn't believe me about the plate from hell last night so…_ Kyo cleared his throat slightly and took in deep breath. "I was up on the roof last night, the dew made it slippery, and I fell. I banged my leg against the edge of the roof."

"Clumsy idiot," Yuki groaned.

"Shut up, you damn rat," Kyo hissed at him. "You were the one that asked me!"

"You really could have hurt yourself if you fell off the roof," Karin stated, looking over her shoulder at Kyo.

"I didn't fall all the way off! I managed to pull myself back up," Kyo huffed out at her.

"You're still a clumsy idiot," Yuki sighed as Ichigo walked back with some more chairs. "You have a pretty quiet home. It's never quiet back at our house."

"That's only because dad isn't home yet," Karin growled out, readjusting her ball cap. "Just wait. It's won't be peaceful for much longer.

Rukia took one of the folding chairs and opened it for herself. Ichigo opened his and quickly sat down. No sooner had he taken his seat did the front door open.

"I'm home and I brought a friend over for dinner," Isshin bellowed, stepping inside.

"See what I mean?" Karin drawled.

"Yes, indeed," Yuki sweat dropped.

"This is my friend from college. I'd like you to meet Hatori Sohma," Isshin grinned stepping aside to let the man inside the house.

"Hatori!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed in unison.

Hatori paused in the doorway. His visible eye held a bit of surprise in it. What were those two doing here? Was Tohru with them? He didn't see her anywhere.

"Yuki, Kyo, what are you doing here?" Hatori asked.

"They invited us," Yuki answered, shifting his eyes to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Oh?" Hatori said, looking over at Ichigo and Rukia.

"I hope you don't mind, dad," Ichigo said, standing up. "I brought Kyo over here because he hurt he leg and wanted you to look at it."

"And I brought Yuki and Tohru over here so they could help Kyo back home," Rukia added. "It's okay if they stay for dinner, right? Tohru is in the kitchen helping Yuzu."

"Sure why not! I don't mind it one bit! The more the merrier as they say," Isshin grinned at them. "Now who was supposed to be hurt?"

Kyo slowly raised his hand. Isshin pushed between the small throng in the living room with Hatori right behind him.

"What have you done now, Kyo?" Hatori asked, kneeling down to the floor.

"I fell," Kyo said, removing the ice packs and rolled up his pants. "It wasn't this bad earlier this morning."

"You say you fell?" Isshin said, leaning in to get a better look.

"Yeah," Kyou drawled.

"Where did you fall?" Hatori asked, picking up leg.

"I was on the roof and fell. I caught myself but I hit my leg on the edge," Kyo stated. "Ow! OWWW! That hurts!"

"I have to check it for a break," Hatori said, look back at Kyo. "This bruise is very deep. I pretty sure you bruised the bone but we need take you to get some x-rays to make sure it's not broke as well."

"Great. Just great," Kyo growled out.

"Hey, better safe than sorry," Isshin said with grin. "Had this been at my clinic I would done the x-ray myself."

"After dinner I'm taking the hospital," Hatori stated and Kyo groaned. "By the way how's your back?"

"I-it's fine," Kyo said, turning the other way.

"Good. For now just keep your leg up and keep that ice on it," Hatori said, getting back to his feet.

Yuzu walked into the living room and quickly announced dinner was ready. With some help from Ichigo Kyo made his way to the dinning room. Yuki started to follow after Karin and Rukia but pause to hear part of Hatori and Mr. Kurosaki's conversation.

"That bruise looks like something was wrapped around him and put a great deal of pressure on his lower leg," Hatori said, looking Isshin.

"I've noticed that to. But what could do that and why would lie about it?" Isshin mused, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know. He came over to me yesterday with a set of large bleeding wounds in his back. It looked like something large had clawed him. He needed 17 stitches. He insisted the same thing pushed him out into moving traffic but saw no one around him," Hatori said, moving towards the dinning room.

Yuki quickly sat down in between Tohru and Rukia. Yuki gave a quickly glance at Kyo as he sat on the other side of Tohru. He had 17 stitches in back? Something unknown pushed him out into the road, he leg was badly hurt, and he insisted that a plate of food was hurled at his head last night. This was getting very weird.

(A/N That the end of chapter 6. I hope you like it. Please review! It would make me very happy! Oh, by the way I'm making free avatars for this website. Just go to my profile to see how you can get one. I would really like you buisness so please check it out. Thanks.)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Yuki's Encounter

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 7

Yuki's Encounter

(A/N I'm glad so many people like this story. Sorry, that the last chapter wasn't the fastest moving one in the world. Hopefully this one will be better. Enjoy it.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/writing_

* * *

(Last Time)

Yuzu walked into the living room and quickly announced dinner was ready. With some help from Ichigo Kyo made his way to the dinning room. Yuki started to follow after Karin and Rukia but pause to hear part of Hatori and Mr. Kurosaki's conversation.

"That bruise looks like something was wrapped around him and put a great deal of pressure on his lower leg," Hatori said, looking Isshin.

"I've noticed that to. But what could do that and why would lie about it?" Isshin mused, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know. He came over to me yesterday with a set of large bleeding wounds in his back. It looked like something large had clawed him. He needed 17 stitches. He insisted that same thing pushed him out into moving traffic but saw no one around him," Hatori said, moving towards the dinning room.

Yuki quickly sat down in between Tohru and Rukia. Yuki gave a quickly glance at Kyo as he sat on the other side of Tohru. He had 17 stitches in back? Something unknown pushed him out into the road, his leg was badly hurt, and he insisted that a plate of food was hurled at his head last night. This was getting very weird.

* * *

(Present Time)

Dinner at the Kurosaki's was anything but boring. There were lively conversations, funny stories, minor bickering, teasing, and plenty of good eats. This was the first time Kyo and Yuki had eaten with such a large group that wasn't their family or at school. The atmosphere was a great deal warmer than the large dinners back at Shigure's or at the main house; especially at the main house. They felt like they were part of the Kurosaki family.

It was different. They were treated like people and not like things with a curse over their heads. They could talk about what they wanted and not be reprimanded. They felt free and not like they were being scrutinized by others. It was so different here. This felt like loving home. Everyone was looking out for each other here. Rukia was a good example of that. She wasn't even related to them and yet she was living with the Kurosaki family almost like another sister or daughter.

"It was so funny! You should have seen him," Isshin laughed as hard as he could. "He was covered in from head to toe with Masaki's makeup! He wasn't even quite 2 yet and managed to climb up on the counter using the drawers!

"Do you have to keep telling that story," Ichigo snapped, turned bright pink.

"But, Ichigo, it's hysterical especially after you got caught. You cried the entire time as we cleaned you up," Isshin stated and Ichigo groaned. "And then we had to clean the walls, the mirror, the counter, and the floor. You had makeup everywhere."

"I'm glade I never got into mom's makeup," Karin said, picking up her glass. "Figures you would do something like that."

"At least I didn't take chocolate syrup and pour it over everything in sight," Ichigo sneered at Karin.

"Oh, shut up," Karin grunted, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry to cut this dinner so short but I need to get Kyo to the hospital," Hatori said, standing up and brushed off his pants.

"You're not going to stay and play cards with us?" Isshin said, looking over at Hatori.

"Had circumstance been better I would have," Hatori said, pushing his chair under the table. "I thank you for dinner, Isshin. And of course Yuzu and always Tohru for making this meal."

Yuzu blushed slightly as Tohru just grinned at him.

"Hey, sure no problem. You and you're cousins are welcomed here anytime," Isshin said, standing up from his seat. "Let me help you take Kyo to the bus stop."

"I think I can handle him," Hatori said, helping Kyo to his feet. "Lean on me, Kyo, the less weight on that leg the better."

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever," Kyo grunted, leaning on Hatori.

"At least let me show you to the door," Isshin said, walk out first with Hatori and Kyo behind him.

"I will too," Ichigo quickly took off after them.

Tohru and Yuzu got up and started to collect dessert plates to be washed. That was a right nice meal. Yuki let out a little yawn. This really was a nice family. He wished his family was this nice just for one day at least. Rukia lean back in her chair and let out a long sigh.

"Boy, what a day," Rukia said, stretching her arms. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep here."

"That's only because you had such a nice dinner," Karin stated.

"Maybe, you're right," Rukia said, before turning to Yuki. "So, Yuki, are you and Tohru planning to stay and play some cards?"

"Well, we do have to get back home and we do homework," Yuki said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps some other time, Rukia."

"Hey, no problem. I completely understand," Rukia nodded as Yuki stood up. "So, you're leaving this soon."

"Yeah, the bus can only take us home so far. It's bit of hike to where we live," Yuki said, pushing in his chair.

"Oh… Okay," Rukia said, getting up as well as Tohru and Yuzu walked back out.

"Tohru we need to get back home. It's late and we never did call Shigure and tell him weren't going to be home for dinner," Yuki said as Tohru looked surprise.

"Oh, no… I was supposed to have fixed him his favorite to night," Tohru said, looking spastic. "You don't think he'll be mad, do you?"

"Mad? No. Whiny? Yes. You can always fix it tomorrow night. You did buy some frozen dinners after all," Yuki said walking out the living room and picked up his school bag. "He probably popped one of those in the oven to eat."

"I guess you're right," Tohru nodded. "Hey, Yuzu, when did you want me to come by so we could swap recipes?"

"Anytime this weekend would be good," Yuzu said with big grin. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yes, we are," Tohru smiled back her, picking up her school bag. "I'll call you just before I come over."

"Okay," Yuzu said as Ichigo and Isshin walked back in the door.

"Are you two leaving already?" Ichigo asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, we have to get home," Yuki sighed. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Mm-hm! It was very nice meeting all of you," Tohru said happily.

"Sure, sure! Anytime! Like I said, you all are invited back anytime," Isshin said, patting Tohru on the shoulder.

"Thank you again," Tohru said, bowing to them as did Yuki.

"Bye, you guys," Karin yelled from dinning room door.

"Good bye!"

"See you this weekend Tohru!"

"See you tomorrow at school!"

"See you later! Bye!"

Tohru walked out first and Yuki followed closing the door. Rukia yawned again before she turned to leave to up stairs.

"I'm going to change out of my uniform I'll be back down shortly," Rukia said, walking up the stairs.

"Karin, can you help me clean up a bit," Yuzu said, walking towards her sister.

"Sure," Karin nodded, following her twin to the kitchen.

Ichigo flopped down on the sofa and leaned back as far as it could. Why is it usually after a good meal people usually just want to relax and not do a singling thing afterwards?

"Ichigo," Isshin said, turning to look at his son.

"Yeah?" Ichigo responded.

"Kyo didn't fall, did he?" Isshin asked as Ichigo sat straight up.

"Uh, yes, he did," Ichigo said, looking at little surprised at his farther.

"That bruise isn't consistent with an impact," Isshin said, taking the chair next to the sofa. "That one bruise circles his lower leg evenly almost like something had him in a vise grip."

"I-I didn't notice that," Ichigo said, trying to play innocent.

"C'mon, Ichigo, even you would have known that," Isshin said with smirk on his face before he stood again. "Just do me a favor."

"Okay, what?" Ichigo said as Isshin started to leave the room.

"Watch him, Ichigo. Keep your eyes on him," Isshin said, walking back into the dinning room.

He already was watching out for Kyo. He knew exactly what was going on with him. A hollow was after him but why was his father acting like that? Did he know something? He couldn't know. His father's as psychically dead as doorknob. Yuzu could at least feel the presents of spirits and Karin could see them well enough. So, why was his father telling him to watch out for Kyo? That didn't make any sense. Ichigo shook his head and stood to change out of his uniform as well.

* * *

Tohru yawned as they reached Shigure's house. The sun was pretty low now and it was getting close 7 in the evening. Tohru walked in first followed by Yuki.

"Sorry, Shigure, we're so late," Tohru said walking into living room. "Hey, Shigure? Where is he?"

"Huh? What's this?" Yuki asked walking over to the table and picked piece of paper. "_Sorry I won't be home for dinner tonight. I've gone out with Aya for dinner. He dropped by and invited me. So I won't be home until late. Oh, and, Kyo, you still need to finish my kitchen. I will be highly disappointed when I come back and it's not finished or even started. See you later, Shigure._"

"So, Shigure went out for dinner?" Tohru said, taking the letter from Yuki.

"So it seems. At least it will be quiet for a while," Yuki said, heading upstairs. "I'm going to change. I'll be back down shortly."

"Okay," Tohru replied.

Yuki started towards his room once he got off the steps. But paused. He knew if Kyo ever found out he did this it would piss him off royally. He walked over to Kyo's room and slowly opened the door. His room was in shambles. It wasn't a mess like clothes and junk all over the floor but actually destroyed. The carpet was ripped, the walls had long gashes, and the window had cracks in it.

"This is…" Yuki started towards Kyo's bed.

Part of the frame was broken and the sheets were torn. It couldn't have been Kyo's own doing. Kyo would NEVER remove that bracelet. Not only that but size of the gashes were too big to be Kyo's . Just what happened in here last night?

Yuki turned to look at the window after hearing it rattle. He got a little closer to it to look out only to have the glass shatter and something hideous flash in his line of vision for a second. Yuki fell back and shielded his face with his arms.

"What the hell?!" Yuki exclaimed, quickly getting to his feet and ran out he door before slamming it shut. "What was that thing?!!"

"YUKI!!"

"Tohru?!" Yuki turned towards the stairs to see her running towards him.

"What was that crash?! Yuki, you're bleeding," Tohru said, pointing at Yuki arms. "There's glass in your arms! What happened to you?!"

_This house isn't safe! I can't let her stay here! Kyo, whatever you brought home is a real monster,_ Yuki quickly grabbed her hand and headed towards the stairs. "We can't stay here! We've got to leave! NOW!!"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" Tohru didn't even have time to put he shoes on before they ran outside. "What's going on?! Yuki! Yuki, you're scaring me!"

"Truth be told, I'm scared myself," Yuki said, keeping a firm grip on Tohru's hand and they ran down the beaten path. _I have feeling that Ichigo and Rukia now something. I need to have a word with them._

_I don't understand! What happened to Yuki?! Is there something in the house? I'm really scared! I've never seen Yuki act like this,_ Tohru said, looking up ahead at Yuki.

* * *

(Farther down the path)

"I mean he actually made up a story about a plate flying up on its own and aiming towards his head," Shigure said, walk up to his house with Aya by his side. "I tell you that Kyo is something else."

"My, my. That does so a little far fetched even for Kyo," Ayame said with a sigh. "Oh, well, if he's acting that way you could have him sent back to main house."

"That would be a little mean, don't you think," Shigure said, turning to look at his cousin.

"Well, perhaps you're—Huh? What's that?" Ayame looked forward and some a couple of figures running towards. "Oh, it's little Yuki and sweet Tohru. Hello! So you came here to greet us!"

"MOVE," Yuki yelled at them.

"What's the matter, you two?" Shigure asked, running after them with Ayame behind him. "Why are you running like this?!"

"There's something in your house," Yuki shouted over his shoulder.

"You have a cell, why don't you call the cops?" Shigure said but Yuki only shook his head.

"I said 'something' not 'someone,'" Yuki answered. "Kyo was right! Something did throw that plate at his head last night! Whatever it was just came after me!"

"Wha-a-at?! Something came after you?" Ayame said, looking at his younger brother. "Did you see it?"

"I don't know what I saw we just have to get away from there," Yuki snapped as they came to the end off the path.

"Yuki, you really need to get your wounds looked at," Tohru said as they came to stop. "You just keep bleeding. This isn't good."

"I know," he said, looking down at his arms.

"Those do look really bad," Ayame said, walking up this brother. "Did that 'thing' do this to you? Oh, my poor little brother! That must hurt a lot let me have a look."

"No, thank you," Yuki said, stepping away from him. "Listen, I need to go talk someone."

"I think you should see a doctor first before going anywhere," Shigure said but Yuki just turned around.

"Tohru, it may be best if you stay at Ou-chan or Hana-chan's tonight," Yuki said, running off.

"But, Yuki, where are you going?!" Tohru called after him.

"I'll explain later," he yelled continuing down the sidewalk.

"We need to call Hatori to have him look at Yuki," Ayame said, looking at Shigure.

"True. Well, obviously the house is off limits so we'll have to use a payphone," Shigure said, walking in the opposite direction.

"But Hatori is most likely at the hospital with Kyo," Tohru said as Shigure and Ayame turned to look at her. "Kyo hurt his leg last night. It looked pretty bad. Hatori fear it might be broken."

"Kyo's leg might be…" Shigure and Ayame looked at Tohru in surprise.

* * *

Whatever that thing was it was after Kyo but apparently it will go after everyone else as well. Normally he could careless what happened to that stupid cat but this time… Dammit!

_I can't believe I'm actually worried for that idiot! Honestly. But whatever that thing is I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy,_ Yuki picked up his pace little be more. _I know that Ichigo and Rukia know something. Kyo didn't fall that thing grabbed him! I don't know what it is but I'm guessing that those two do._

Yuki continued to the closest bus stop that would take him to that part of the city. He couldn't wait for the bus to arrive. When it finally did he quickly got on and paid the fair. He got strange looks with cut up arms that bleed quite a bit but he didn't care about that. All he had to do know was just hold out on bus until it stopped near Ichigo's house. The ride was only 15 minutes but it felt like hours. He quickly got off at the stop and ran towards Ichigo's house. It was only a little after 8 now. They should still be up. These cookie-cutter homes were annoying. Good thing he remember the address on the mailbox. Yuki ran up the sidewalk right up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Huh? I wonder who that is," Ichigo said, getting up from his game. "I'll go answer it."

He set his cards down and headed out of the dinning room. Isshin slowly inched his hand to Ichigo's cards only to get swatted away by Karin.

"Honestly! Can't you play one clean game, you old goat?" Karin hissed at him. "Now just leave them be!"

"Come just one little pee?!"

"I said hands off!"

**WACK!!**

"EEEE-OUCH!!"

Ichigo shook his head listening to the argument behind him. The door bell rang again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez…" Ichigo said, walking to the door and opened it. "Y-Yuki?! What…? What happened to you? You're covered in blood!"

He quickly let Yuki inside and let him sit down to catch his breath.

"Dad, get in here quick and bring your first aid kit," Ichigo yelled from the living room. "Were you in an accident? Is Tohru alright?!"

"Tell me… Tell me now, Ichigo… Just what is after Kyo?" Yuki said, glared at Ichigo. "Whatever that thing was it just came after me! I know you are hiding something!"

"I-I… That is…" Ichigo stumbled over his words.

"Move, Ichigo! Let's have a look at you, Yuki," Isshin said, looking at Yuki's arms. "There's glass all in your arms. I have to take to hospital. What happened to you?"

"A window shattered," Yuki stated looking over at Ichigo and now Rukia. "No, actually, the window in Kyo's room exploded."

"Exploded?!" Yuzu said with surprise. "How did it explode?!"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I saw a glimpse of something ugly wearing a mask," Yuki said now getting a real reaction out Ichigo and Rukia. Even Karin looked horrified. "A mask that looked quite a bit like a demonic cat."

_A demonic cat?! Nekomata!_ Ichigo growled mentally. _I won't let you get away! You've hurt my friends! It ends tonight!_

(A/N Yeah, another update has ended. I hope you enjoyed it. It move faster than the last one I'm hope and that is will leave wanting to know more. Please review. Oh, by the way I'm make free avatars for ff. net. Please visit my profile to learn more. If you want to some more of my work on avatars go to www. fanfiction. net/u/233312 just remove the spaces. Later!)

Millie M. Banshee.


	8. Nekomata Pt 1

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 8

Nekomata Pt. 1

(A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update. Apparently the reviewer, "Silhouette The SANVAE" didn't like that. However, I'm having a lot of family issues right now and writing is limited. My mother is **very** sick. Had things been different I would be pumping out my stories. So I apologize. But just to humor "Silhouette The SANVAE" I have updated.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/flashback_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Tell me… Tell me now, Ichigo… Just what is after Kyo?" Yuki said, glaring at Ichigo. "Whatever that thing was it just came after me! I know you are hiding something!"

"I-I… That is…" Ichigo stumbled over his words.

"Move, Ichigo! Let's have a look at you, Yuki," Isshin said, looking at Yuki's arms. "There's glass all in your arms. I have to take to the hospital. What happened to you?"

"A window shattered," Yuki stated, looking over at Ichigo and now Rukia. "No, actually, the window in Kyo's room exploded."

"Exploded?!" Yuzu said with surprise. "How did it explode?!"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I saw a glimpse of something ugly wearing a mask," Yuki said now getting a real reaction out Ichigo and Rukia. Even Karin looked horrified. "A mask that looked quite a bit like a demonic cat."

_A demonic cat?! Nekomata!_ Ichigo growled mentally. _I won't let you get away! You've hurt my friends! It ends tonight!_

* * *

(Present Time)

"Hold still, Yuki, I'm going to see how much glass I can get out of your arm," Isshin said, reaching for some long nosed tweezers. "I'm then going to wrap your arm and take you to the hospital to have them finish the job."

Yuki cringed as Isshin started to remove the larger chunks of glass. He was pretty sure he was going to need some stitch himself when he got the hospital. Yuzu brought out some large towels to lay Yuki's arm down on to keep the blood from going everywhere. Isshin then turned to Ichigo and Rukia who looked anxious about something.

"You two, run to the drug store and get me some antiseptic and some bandages," Isshin said, looking at Rukia and Ichigo stare at him. "Don't just stand there! Move it!"

"Uh, yes, let's going, Rukia," Ichigo said, heading towards the door with Rukia.

Ichigo ran out first followed closely by Rukia. Come to think of it Mr. Kurosaki had bandages and plenty of antiseptic. So why did he tell them to get something, which he already had? Rukia and Ichigo stopped to look at each other on the corner before looking back down the street and back at each other.

"Okay, that was weird," Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. _I wonder…,_" Ichigo mused, looking at his house a ways off in the distance.

"Ichigo! Rukia!"

Ichigo and Rukia quickly turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Tohru with a couple of other guys. She looked worried. She must have figured that Yuki would come here considering Isshin was a doctor.

"Is Yuki at your house?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yes, my dad is taking care of his arm," Ichigo said. "He's going to have to go to the hospital."

"Oh, my dear little brother," Ayame said, looking like he was about to cry. "How horrible! His lovely arms will forever scarred!"

"Oookay," Rukia said, giving him a weird look. "Hey, uh, Yuki told us that he was at home when this happened. Kyo had come to us with a similar problem. Where do you live?"

"Why do you need to know? I mean Yuki and Tohru just made it out of there," Shigure said, looking at Rukia. "I wouldn't recommend going there."

"Just trust us on this. Where do you live?" Rukia asked again.

* * *

"I can't believe they take this hike every day," Ichigo said, rushing up the beaten path.

"This is the map that Shigure guy gave us," Rukia said looking down at it. "It all the way up hill."

They stopped suddenly when they saw a little girl sitting the middle of the path crying her eyes out. She looked hurt. They started towards her when Rukia suddenly stopped and eyed that girl carefully. A memory quickly hit her.

* * *

_(Flash Back)_

_"After Nekomata eats the souls of the living she controls the bodies there after," Akane said, crossing her arms. "She uses the reanimated corpses to lure more humans in for her to devour. Not to mention she uses the corpses to distract us and to even attack us."_

* * *

(End Flashback)

"STOP!! ICHIGO!!" Rukia called out to him just as he reached the young girl. "Get away from her!"

"What? What are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo said, turning to look at her. "She's hurt! We have to help—"

"You can't help the dead," Rukia said, reaching into her pocket for her soul candy. "That's a reanimated corpse! She's dangerous!"

"A reanimated…" Ichigo looked back down to see the girl take a swing at him with a long dagger. "WHOA!! Damn it!"

Ichigo quickly jumped back to avoid the blade. The little girl then turned to Rukia with a nasty looking on her face. Rukia quickly swallowed the green little soul candy. When she jumped shift she quickly turned to her gigai.

"Go hide somewhere," Rukia ordered.

"Sure thing," the modsoul responded quickly running off.

"Ichigo, don't just stand there! Transform!" Rukia barked at him.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his soul pass and pushed it firmly against his chest. Once Ichigo was in shinigami form the dead girl started to laugh. Not liking how this was going Ichigo quickly pulled Zangetsu from his back.

"Hahaha! This was the best they could do?!" She laughed. "I was expecting a lieutenant by now at least! How pathetic!"

"Just a lieutenant, huh?" Ichigo snorted at her. "I may not be a lieutenant and most certainly am not a captain but… I'm next best thing!"

"Don't kid yourself, boy. You don't stand a chance against me even with your little girlfriend with you," the corpse laughed.

"She is not my girlfriend," Ichigo snapped.

"Damn straight," Rukia said, pulled her own zanpakuto. "Hey, wait just a minute…! Ichigo!"

"Later, Rukia," Ichigo said, looking at his partner before turning back to the enemy. "You're Nekomata, aren't you?"

"Bravo! You seem to have some sort of brains somewhere in that hideous head of hair," she mocked, pointing the dagger at him. "I do so hate the color orange. It's such a nasty color anyway you look at it."

"Why you," Ichigo growled at her.

"Ichigo, I'll handle her you take care of the main body," Rukia said, stepping forward, sword in hand. "Get moving. The house is at the end of the path."

"Fine but you better be careful, Rukia," Ichigo said, running past her.

"Go right ahead, boy, but you don't know what your getting yourself into," the girl laughed as Ichigo rushed by her.

Ichigo just continued up the path and straight up the hill. The girl smiled as she faced down Rukia. Rukia readied herself for an attack. One corpse wasn't going to amount to much.

"Confident, aren't you," the girl chided. "You think this meat sack is your only opponent… You're just as dumb as you look."

A moment later Rukia heard the bushes rustling around her. Before she could turn to look she discovered herself surrounded.

"An ambush?!" Rukia shouted in surprise.

* * *

Ichigo quickly hurried up the hill and soon the house came into view. Just as Ichigo entered yard he was hit was a strong spiritual pressure. Ichigo continued on up to the house and stopped after hearing something move towards him. He turned and spotted her sitting down as pretty as she pleased, staring at him. Ichigo quickly turned to face her.

She was an ugly one. Her mask had some massive teeth; her canine teeth were the longest and were serrated. On the top of the mask sat two large boney ears that could actually rotate. She had six large barb like whiskers; 3 on each side. Her eyes were a bight yellow and thin. She was covered in black shaggy fur the ends were colored red. However, her body was long and thin. All four feet had long sharp claws and her tail was boney and whip like. The name Nekomata was perfect for her.

"Nekomata, I take it," Ichigo growled out.

"I hate that name," she hissed at him. "I hate that name with a passion, you little orange haired freak!"

"Well, I'm not fond of being called, 'freak,'" Ichigo barked back at her. "You tried to kill Kyo and Yuki! What are they to you?"

"I could care less about that rat Yuki he was just a plaything," she growled, standing up on all fours. "It's Kyo I want to suffer. I'll tear him apart bit by bit and then I'll eat that miserable soul of his. Haha! I can't wait until that monster is dead!"

"The only monster around here is you," Ichigo spat at her. "You've killed far too many people. It ends tonight!"

"Oh, really? Then come on, carrot top, show me what you got," She roared, charging at him. "You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"You have no idea either," Ichigo replied, charging at her as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Hatori helped Kyo out to the taxi. Kyo's leg was wrapped in a big blue cast and a deep frown was planted on his face. The doctors said he was lucky not to need pins. This of course truly hurt Kyo's pride. He doubted Yuki would let him live this down or even hold back because he was hurt. He didn't want to face Yuki with this busted leg.

A moment later another taxi pulled up behind them. Hatori gave a quickly glance at it as he helped Kyo sit down in the back seat. He actually had to do a double take as the first person stepped out.

"Isshin?" Hatori said as his fellow doctor came to a halt. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, thank goodness we met you here," Aya said, stepping out of the car and quickly rushed to his cousin. "Yuki has had an accident! He's been badly hurt!"

At the words 'Yuki has had an accident! He's been badly hurt!' Kyo popped his head out of the car door to see what Ayame was talking about. He saw Mr. Kurosaki help Yuki out of the taxi behind him. His arms were covered in bandages that were bleeding through. What happened? Kyo went to step out of the taxi forgetting the large cast on his leg. Kyo stumbled and fell nearly crashing into Ayame. Yuki turned to look at him for moment before shaking his head and turned back around.

"My, my not you too, Kyo," Ayame said, looking at Kyo force himself up. "Are you all right? Can I give you a hand?"

Kyo knocked Ayame's hand away and used the car door to pull himself up before jerking a crutch out of Hatori's hand.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Hatori asked as Kyo hobbled over to Yuki as fast as he could.

Kyo reached Yuki just before they stepped inside. He quickly grabbed Yuki and turned him around so the rat was facing him.

"What happened?" Kyo ordered and Yuki looked the other way. "Is Tohru all right?"

"She fine. She going to be staying at the Kurosaki's tonight," Yuki stated. "Now if you don't mind I have to—"

"Did you see it?" Kyo asked, leaning into Yuki's ear as Yuki stiffened. "You did, did you?"

Yuki nodded slightly as Kyo stumbled back. So it would go after anyone in the house.

"Kyo, you'll have to talk to Yuki later," Isshin said, sternly. "He needs to get the glass out his arms and the bleed stopped. You'll have to excuse us. By the way, you're more then welcome to stay at my house tonight."

Isshin quickly led Yuki inside the hospital doors. What was that thing? He didn't understand. A moment later Ayame walked into hospital after his brother. This was bad. He turned around to see Hatori behind him.

"Let's go, Kyo," Hatori said, helping Kyo back to the taxi.

Once Kyo was inside the taxi, Hatori got in on the other side and the taxi pulled off. Kyo put his head up against the window watching the city lights whiz by him. He wasn't safe at Shigure's right now. It was nice enough that Mr. Kurosaki was letting him stay at his place. It would be better than going to the main house for the time being.

"Kyo, Ayame told me that Ichigo and Rukia were heading towards Shigure's to investigate what happened to Yuki," Hatori said, looking at the bottle that held Kyo's pain meds. "Care to explain? Yuki was attacked by or in your room."

Kyo turned to look at his older cousin with eyes wide. Yuki was in his room? Why would Yuki go into his room? Did that thing lure him in there or was he just being nosey? At least Tohru was all right.

"Well, Kyo?" Hatori asked, putting the medicine back up.

"I've told you before, I don't know," Kyo snapped. "Whatever it is, is the same thing that pushed me into the street and put those gashes in my back."

"If you don't know, than why is Ichigo and Rukia heading to Shigure's?" Hatori asked as Kyo turned back around to the window. "Isn't that dangerous? Neither of you saw that thing."

"You're right. Yuki and I didn't see it but Ichigo… Well, let's just say Ichigo's got better eyes than we do," Kyo said, letting out a hard sigh.

* * *

(Shigure's house)

Ichigo ducked to the ground as Nekomata whipped around using her tail as a whip. Ichigo learned very quickly that that tail wasn't something to mess around with. He'd seen it cut straight through a tree he guessed was at 150 to 200 years old like it was a toothpick against a chainsaw. He got back to his feet seeing an opening from behind.

"I gotcha!" He shouted running toward her hind leg. _If can maim her leg she wouldn't be able to spin around as fast and hit me with that tail of hers._

Just as he sent Zangetsu down towards her leg, she vanished. He went wide eyed as to where she went. Suddenly there was roar above his head. By the time he looked up she was really diving towards him, her mouth wide open and claws extended. Ichigo brought Zangetsu up in front of himself to block her attack. His blade made contact with the pads of his feet she let out roar as she jumped back and he slid across the ground from the force of her jumping back. She looked down at her front feet and licked them slightly. That was a close one.

"Damn, brat," she snapped at him.

"You finished playing yet?" he asked, throwing his blade over his shoulder. "Because I'm getting really tired of you."

"I'm sorry I'm not entertaining you, boy," she snorted at him. "I will admit you're faster and stronger than the rest of those pathetic shinigami I ate. You'll be an extra tasty one, I bet!"

She crouched down and pounced at him full force. Ichigo quickly raised his blade. He had a perfect shot of her head. He wasn't going to miss it. He ran at her sword ready to bring down on her mask, but just before he got into swing distance Nekomata's barb-like whisker rotated forward and shot out at Ichigo like long spears. He dodge 2, blocked 3, but the final one nailed him deep in her shoulder. The force of the impacted knocked him to the ground. She came to a halt just above him as 6 new whiskers sprouted from her mask.

"AAGH! Dammit!" He growled out reaching for his right shoulder that was bleeding badly with barded whisker still embedded in his shoulder.

"Hahaha! Does it hurt you badly? I'm so sorry I meant to aim for your worthless little heart," she mocked, bringing her massive teeth right over Ichigo's head. "You see now that I've missed that vital organ you'll have to deal with the poison that is stored in my whiskers. It's a very special neurotoxin. That's how I control my little toys. Because it wasn't an instant death I'll have to wait until the poison finally kills you off before you can become my toy."

"That's not going to happen," Ichigo said, pulling out the large barb from his shoulder. "I'll kill you before you ever get that chance."

"Very confident, aren't you? You think you can beat me with that poison in your system?" she mocked, pointing a clawed toe at him. "You better due it quick then and get medical help. Because I'm guessing you have about 5 minutes before your body refuses to obey your commands and about another minute after that when your heart and lungs stop working."

"It won't take me even 2 minutes," Ichigo said, getting back to his feet with Zangetsu firmly in his hands. "However, I just have one question for you."

"Make it quick then, boy," she hissed, getting readying to pounce again. "Time's ticking."

"Who were you in life?" Ichigo asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's that to you?! That's none of your damn business, brat," she growled at him, backing up slightly.

"I suppose you're right. Assuming of course you aren't Kyo's mother…" Ichigo said increasing his spiritual pressure. "Because if you are… I'm making it my business!"

"You! You don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted at him with a fierce growl.

"Something told me that just maybe you were… And I'm guessing—I was right," Ichigo said, gritting his teeth. "BANKAI!!"

(A/N Yes, yet another cliffhanger. I'm so mean to all of you. Oh, by the way I'm still making avatars. Business is quite slow could I please have a few more costumers! All avatars are free, I promise!)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Nekomata Pt 2

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 9

Nekomata Pt 2

(A/N I know I've taken forever to get this story moving again. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am still alive if you're asking? Anyway, on with the story!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/inner voice_

* * *

(Last Time)

"That's not going to happen," Ichigo said, pulling out the large barb from his shoulder. "I'll kill you before you ever get that chance."

"Very confident, aren't you? You think you can beat me with that poison in your system?" she mocked, pointing a clawed toe at him. "You better due it quick then and get medical help. Because I'm guessing you have about 5 minutes before your body refuses to obey your commands and about another minute after that when your heart and lungs stop working."

"It won't take me even 2 minutes," Ichigo said, getting back to his feet with Zangetsu firmly in his hands. "However, I just have one question for you."

"Make it quick then, boy," she hissed, getting readying to pounce again. "Time's ticking."

"Who were you in life?" Ichigo asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What's that to you?! That's none of your damn business, brat," she growled at him, backing up slightly.

"I suppose you're right. Assuming of course you aren't Kyo's mother…" Ichigo said increasing his spiritual pressure. "Because if you are… I'm making it my business!"

"You! You don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted at him with a fierce growl.

"Something told me that just maybe you were… And I'm guessing—I was right," Ichigo said, gritting his teeth. "BANKAI!!"

* * *

(Present time)

Nekomata stepped back farther in surprise as a swirl of black and red energy engulfed Ichigo. This brat had mastered bankai? So he was the next best thing to a captain after all. It both unnerved her and fascinated her that she would be facing down a shinigami with a bankai. This would be interesting. However, the poison in the boy's body would take effect shortly. It wasn't going to be very long fight. What a pity and yet if she controlled his body she too could use his bankai. What a stroke of luck!

When the dark energy cleared Ichigo stood proud holding a smaller unnatural black blade and his loose fitting haori become longer and more formfitting with a tattered base hem. He stared at Nekomata with a smirk on his face before lifting his blade at her.

"So this is your bankai? Well, I hope it's good one. Because if I'm going to be controlling that body I want to make full use of it," Nekomata laughed.

"That's not going to happen," Ichigo said, charging at the hollow. "GETSUGA TENSHO!!"

Ichigo swung his sword at her to release its attack. It was coming at her fast; maybe even too fast. An explosion of black energy hurled towards her. In one quick leap just missed getting hit. The aftermath had torn up the ground leaving with a large gash and slightly smoking. That's a power she would like to control but if she herself survives long enough against him.

"Damn that was close," She gawked, looking at the path of the attack.

"I've got you now," Ichigo voice cried out.

She didn't see him on the ground so then where was he? She quickly looked up to see him dive down from the starry sky right for her. His zanpakuto was already poised to deliver the final blow. Damn it to hell!

Ichigo brought the blade down on her mask as she tried to dodge it. Shit! The cut was too shallow. She backed up holding her bleeding mask as Ichigo landed on the ground. His arm and leg were already growing numb and he was feeling a little light headed. Time was ticking and fast. Even if had killed her right then he doubt he really could have gotten any help. This was really bad.

"Damn you, you bastard," Nekomata growled out, finally putting her feet back down on the ground as she glared at her opponent.

Ichigo didn't bother with a verbal response. He charged at her again full force. His fingers were loosing their strength to grip his sword firmly. His body was feeling both hot and cold at the same time. He didn't like this on bit but if was going down he was making damn sure that monster went with him.

"Now it ends," Ichigo said, jumping up to get to her mask again.

"Never," she roared knocking him out of the air with a large paw.

Ichigo skidded across the ground about 25 feet before finally coming to stop on his stomach. Zangetsu was laid a ways away from him; just out of his reach. He couldn't find the strength to get up to pick up his sword.

"I told you it wouldn't take long for that toxin to kick in, carrot-top," Nekomata laughed, walking over to him and put heavy paw down on him. "I will admit you gave me a good fight, child, but I'm sure our game has come to an end. Why don't you just try to relax? It'll all be over shortly. You'll just fall asleep."

It was true his breathing was becoming shallower and his body grew only number with each breath. He was fighting just to keep his eyes open though it was pointless since a dark fail started to fog his vision now. No, it can't in like this! Damn it he could still fight. He had to fight and beat this monster. He couldn't give up now but his body would not respond.

_My, my, my, what trouble are we in now, King? Pathetic. Simply pathetic! Arrancars are one thing but an every day hollow? You are so weak! But I guess I can't just let you die now, can I? After all if you go then I go. It's been awhile since I've been out and had some fun of my own. Hope you don't mind, King, but dieing is not on my to-do list! YYEEEHEHEHEHEHE!!_

Nekomata stared down at the dieing teen under her paw. Oh, yes, it will all be over very soon. Nekomata grinned to herself, happily. What a delightful toy he will make. Grant it he did scar her face but it was worth it to get a shinigami with a bankai and a right powerful one at that.

Suddenly she noticed his heart begin to race a little more instead of dying out. His right arm began to twitch and creep up and out towards his zanpakuto. His fingers slowly touched the hilt feeling it for conformation that it was there. He still had the will to fight? She looked down at his face and in to his eyes. They looked lifeless so then why was still moving.

Suddenly his brown eyes turned yellow with a black cornea. She was taken aback. Those were the eyes of a hollow not a shinigami. She heard the rattle of a chain. She turned to see that he had finally taken a hold of his zanpakuto. A chuckle started to build in his throat. His lips curled into a demented grin as his eyes shifted up to look at her. His all over demeanor had change. This wasn't the shinigami Ichigo but something else all together.

"Hello, kitty-cat, want to play with me?" he asked as his spiritual pressure began to build.

With a great spiritual force she was blown back a ways. Dust covered the area choking her a bit. She looked down at her paw that had held him to the ground was cut to pieces and she could barely move it. That spiritual pressure was that of a hollow's but far stronger that the average. Just what was this shinigami? Was he really a shinigami or a hollow in disguise? She didn't like this.

"Does it hurt, pussy-cat?" a dement voice called out from the dust that was finally settling. "If does that just too bad. YYEEEHEHEHE!!"

"Impossible! You should be dead by now," Nekomata hissed as a figure started to form in shadow out of the dust before her. "That toxin is very deadly on humans and shinigami! So how can you still be alive?!"

"It seems your toxin has no effect on me. Now on someone like that idiot Ichigo it might but not me, kitten," he said as the dust cleared. "You see I'm not like Ichigo. I'm not so weak as to let some two-bit hollow get me. So let's say we have some fun? After all, I hardly get out anymore! AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Who are you?!" Nekomata screamed at the hollow in front of her. _It looks like that brat but with a hollow mask. I don't get it. Is that why Ichigo isn't dead? Damn it! My toxin doesn't work on other hollows._

"Me? I don't really have a name," he said, holding up his blade. "Then again I don't really care! All I care about is seeing you bleeding to death and begging for your life, you mangy cat!!"

In a flash he was in front of her. Right in his striking range. No! This can't happen! Not until she's killed Kyo! She wouldn't allow it to happen. Never! NEVER! She had to act fast if she wanted to survive this night.

"NOOOOO!!" She screamed.

Hollow Ichigo went to deliver his blow only to get swamped by humans and Shinigami. They tackled him to the ground as Nekomata made a run for it. While he was swamped with her puppets she was going to try and live for another day. Damn it to hell and back.

"Get off me! Get off, you bastards!" Hollow Ichigo yelled, knocking bodies off of him left and right and cutting through the like wet paper. "Nekomata, you scaredy cat, come back and fight me!"

By that time she was long gone. She wasn't going to stick around. To say Hollow Ichigo was pissed would be an understatement. Instead of fighting him she would rather run with her tail between her legs. That bitch! He'd hunt her down and tear her to pieces with his own hands.

Another swarm of puppets came at him. If he couldn't slaughter her he'd take it out on her little toys instead. He swung left and right cutting them to pieces. This was getting rather annoying. He had bigger and better cats to skin than these pieces of shit.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" he yelled, knocking them off.

"ICHIGOOOO! ICHIGOOOO!!"

Rukia started running towards him calling his name. She was battered and bruised but mostly intact. The two shinigami that they had met earlier, Akane Shino and Daisuke Oda, were right behind her. They had managed to show up not long after Ichigo and Rukia split up to lend her a hand. She was thankful for that.

Rukia stopped suddenly as Akane and Daisuke nearly crashed into her. That wasn't Ichigo that was the hollow that resided in Ichigo's soul. How did it get out? She thought Ichigo and conquered his inner demon so how…? He lifted Zangetsu ready to launch off another Getsuga Tensho at the offending corpses that surrounded him.

"STOP IT!!" Akane suddenly shouted seeing a reanimated shinigami coming at Ichigo. "THAT'S MY BROTHER!! STOP!!"

She went to run towards her brother and Ichigo only to have Rukia get in her path and Daisuke grab her.

"Akane, you mustn't go near him," Daisuke said, holding her back. "He's dead, remember?! You saw that hollow kill him yourself!"

"On top of that Ichigo isn't Ichigo right now," Rukia said, turning back around to look at Ichigo. "He'd as soon kill you as look at you. I'll come back soon. He always does."

"What if he doesn't, then what?" Akane asked, pulling away from her partner.

Rukia fingered her zanpakuto. She knew if Ichigo didn't come back on his own she and the others would have to fight him and hope they can bring him back. She felt a surge in his spiritual pressure. He was ready to release his attack.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!" Hollow Ichigo yelled out swinging his blade the reanimated corpses.

The attack tore through them and destroyed them instantly. What was left of the bodies crumpled to the ground in a massive bloody heap. Hollow Ichigo stood laughing at the destruction around him. He was really enjoying the slaughter. Although it would be a lot more fun if they were alive and not just mindless puppets. Come think of it… He slowly turned to face his new company. So they came to join the party, did they?

"Well, well, what have I here?" hollow Ichigo laughed, looking at Rukia and the others. "More cattle for the slaughter, perhaps?"

"Ichigo, snap out of it! You've got to snap out of it," Rukia called out as hollow Ichigo laughed at her. "Ichigo, wake up! ICHIGOOO!!"

"'Ichigo, Ichigo!!' you sound like broken record, bitch," Hollow Ichigo laughed, walking towards her. "The king is currently taking a good long rest. He was poisoned after all."

"Poisoned?" Rukia said taken aback.

"That fool was so weak! He let himself get poisoned by that low class piece of shit hollow," Hollow Ichigo stated, stopping a good bit away from Rukia and the other two shinigami. "I couldn't just let my landlord die, now could I? So while he was out of it I took over for him. I plan to be on the 'outside' for a very long time and I intend to enjoy it."

"Bastard," Rukia growled out, pulling her zanpakuto out of its sheath.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! You're going to fight me?! Well, c'mon then, Little Rukia, let's dance!" Hollow Ichigo laughed, charging at her.

Rukia readied herself for an attack along with Akane and Daisuke. After all, the hollow that was in control of Ichigo was a strong one. None of them wanted to take him on by themselves. Suddenly Hollow Ichigo changed direction and collided with a rather large tree. His free hand reached up and started to pull on the mask while the hand with sword started to swing randomly.

"Stop it! What are you doing?! Not now! It was just getting to the good part! Stop it! You don't know if that poison is completely out of your system yet! STOP IT! STOP IT!!" Hollow Ichigo screamed, trying to remain in control. "I speak the truth! That toxin may still be in your blood! If you don't let me stay out a little longer you'll die and become her puppet, you idiot! Don't do this! You need me! STOP!"

Suddenly Ichigo's body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. He wasn't moving or making a sound. Rukia quickly ran over to him with Daisuke and Akane behind her.

"No, stay back," Rukia ordered. "We don't know who is in control right now."

Rukia slowly got closer to him. Keeping her zanpakuto ready for anything. She got down close to him. Shook him slightly. A hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. Hollow Ichigo looked up at her with a grin of his face.

"He's keeping me from doing anything to you right now. You're a very lucky, little girl," Hollow Ichigo said, looking at her with anger in his eyes. "He's only keeping me out to make sure the toxin is out of his body before he returns. So don't going thinking that I won't hurt you. Right now I would enjoy snapping that little ankle of yours but he won't let me."

Rukia kicked her foot but he wouldn't let get go of her. He laughed at her slightly. She stomped down on his wrist but he still wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me," Rukia ordered but he just laughed.

"Why should I?" he asked, pulling her foot a little close to him. "I'm not doing anything to you."

"You're touching me," Rukia said, giving another jerk but he kept his grip on her.

"Does my touch frighten you that badly, little girl?" he asked, rubbing her ankle with his thumb. "You know—I won't mind touching a lot more of you."

"Pervert," she hissed kicking him right in the face.

"Ow! Owww!" he groaned grabbing his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you pervert!" she snapped slamming a foot down on his back.

"Ow! Damn it, Rukia, cut it out," he yelled, rolling over and caught her leg before she could kick him again. "What the hell did I do to you? I'm hurting bad enough as it is and you're standing there kicking the shit out of me for reasons I know nothing about!"

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia blinked.

"No, I'm Santa Clause," Ichigo grunted, knocking the mask off his face. "Of course I'm Ichigo and where did you get off calling me a 'pervert?!'"

Rukia's face turned bright red. The hollow must have retreated right as she kicked him in the face. Oh, for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry," she said, bending down and helped Ichigo sit up. "You're bleeding."

"I know that," Ichigo winced holding his shoulder. "That's where one of her whiskers got me. There was some sort of neurotoxin in it."

"Yes, we know," Akane said, walking up behind Rukia.

"When did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm guessing we arrived not long after you chased after Nekomata," Daisuke said. "We managed to help Rukia fend off the puppets and then we came to help you but by then Nekomata had already escaped."

"Tell us something, Ichigo, what was that just now?" Akane asked, looking down at him. "You looked and acted just like some crazed hollow."

Ichigo lowered his head a bit at the comment. He was out for a good bit. He had no idea what his 'other side' was doing. Did remember coming to at some point and stopped him from attacking Rukia and trying to hold him back until he was certain the toxin was gone. Did his "other side" do something to Rukia while he wasn't around.

"I'm a vizard. A shinigami that has acquired hollow powers. I passed out and he must have taken me over," Ichigo said, trying to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Are we going to have to carry you out of here?" Daisuke asked, helping Ichigo to his feet.

"My legs don't want to work."

"You're moving like a drunk with two left feet."

"Yeah, well I feel like a drunk. By the way how does Shigure's house look?"

Rukia and Akane turned to look at said house and turned blue in the face. Well, a new coat of paint wouldn't hurt, not to mention a little landscaping, and a few nails in some loose boards, and… Oh, who were they kidding?! The house looked like a tornado just ran through it along with an earthquake.

"Oh, it looks—pretty good," Akane squeaked out.

"Yeah, it's just fine," Rukia added as they headed down the hill. "For a condemned house."

"What?" Ichigo asked not quite hearing that last little bit.

"Oh, nothing, Ichigo. It's nothing…" Rukia waved him off. _Shigure is going to be pissed about this._

(A/N Sorry for the long wait! But I hope you all like this chapter. I did work rather hard on it. So please review. I would really like that. Oh by the way. I have a new story out called **A Time Not So Remembered**. It's a Bleach crossover with Inuyasha. It's turning out good so far. Toshiro is on a mission in the past and he suddenly can't remember anything. He comes into the care of Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken. It's going to a really cute story you should read it. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	10. Mother

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 10

Mother

(A/N I'm glad so many people have reviewed for my story. I hope this chapter will be pretty good too. This story should take some new twists and turns. So play close attention.)

* * *

(Last Time)

"I'm a vizard; a shinigami that has acquired Hollow powers. I passed out and he must have taken me over," Ichigo said, trying to get up but quickly fell back down.

"Are we going to have to carry you out of here?" Daisuke asked, helping Ichigo to his feet.

"My legs don't want to work."

"You're moving like a drunk with two left feet."

"Yeah, well I feel like a drunk. By the way how does Shigure's house look?"

Rukia and Akane turned to look at said house and turned blue in the face. Well, a new coat of paint wouldn't hurt, not to mention a little landscaping, and a few nails in some loose boards, and… Oh, who were they kidding the house looked like a tornado just ran through it along with an earthquake.

"Oh, it looks—pretty good," Akane squeaked out.

"Yeah, it's just fine," Rukia added as they headed down the hill. "For a condemned house."

"What?" Ichigo asked not quite hearing the little bit.

"Oh, nothing, Ichigo. It's nothing…" Rukia waved him off. _Shigure is going to be pissed about this._

* * *

Whimpers filled the late morning air as a pair of dark eyes looked out at the scene before him. He wanted to cry. This was just too much, far too much. How could this have happened? He racked his brain as he continued to stare on in total disbelief. Finally he drew in a deep breath that whined with regret and finally with all the force from his lungs he let it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL HOUSE?!!" Shigure yelled, falling to his hands and knees, crying his eyes out. "My house! My wonderful, beautiful house is destroyed! Ruined beyond all repair! Oh my house, my poor sweet house!"

"You do have insurance on this place, right?" Kyo asked, looking at the whimpering mass on the ground.

"Yes, but how I'm going to explain this to the agency worker?" Shigure whined, turning to look a Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hatori, and Ayame. "Why, hello, Mr. Agency Work, I would like to report that my house has been destroyed by some crazed demonic creature from beyond the grave, does my policy cover that?! NOT HAPPENING!! Oh, what am I going to do?!"

"I'd still call the agency and say that you were out for a couple of days and some vandals destroyed your house," Hatori said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it off to his crying cousin.

"I guess that could work, however, most people steal items when they do damage like this. They don't just tear up the place," Shigure pointed out, wiping his eyes.

"He does have a point there," Ayame nodded. "Nothing was stolen so…"

"We'll just have to work with vandalism for right now," Hatori stated, crossing his arms. "In the mean time I suggest that we get what we can out of the house and go to the main house for now."

"That's fine for us but what about Tohru?" Yuki said, looking at the girl standing next him. "She has no where to go."

"It's okay I can just stay at my grandfather's," Tohru said with a grin.

"The hell you're not going back there again," Kyo shouted, nearly losing his balance with his crutch.

"I must agree with the idiot this time. Ms. Honda, your grandfather's house is not the best place for you to be staying considering what happened the last time," Yuki stated with a sigh. "Couldn't you stay with Ou-chan or Hana-chan for a while?"

"No, Uo-chan's place is so small and Hana-chan's family is rather large so…" Tohru said, looking at her feet.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you ask Mr. Kurosaki to stay for a while," Ayame said happily.

"Stay there? One or two nights is fine, but Isshin already has a big enough family plus Ms. Kuchiki to support," Hatori added looking at the smile slip off of the snake's face. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Oh, I guess you're right… But that's what I love about you, Hatori, you're so smart," Ayame said, giving his cousin a rather large and unwanted hug.

"I think I'm going to hurl," Yuki groaned.

"I know what you mean…" Kyo nodded.

"Well, I could always camp out again," Tohru laughed lightly.

"No, you're not," Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure snapped at her.

"I-I was just kidding," Tohru said, rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't mean it. Really!"

"Well, that's good to hear, Tohru, but you still don't have anywhere to go," Shigure sighed and walked over to her. "That's not a good position to be in."

"Yes, I know, but I'm sure we'll figure something out," Tohru grinned.

"Maybe we could pull some strings somewhere and have Tohru stay at the main house for a while," Ayame said, getting a collective groan from those around him. "What? I mean as long as Tohru doesn't do anything outrageous, not that she ever would, I'm sure Akito wouldn't have a problem it if we explained it all the away through."

"Even IF Akito did approve it, things still wouldn't work out for her there," Hatori pointed out again. "Think about it. Akito really doesn't like anyone outside the family (much less in) and he would most likely have the rest of family find some way to hassle her the entire time."

"She wouldn't be much better if she went back to her grandfather's," Yuki said, readjusting his arm in the sling. "They would just do the same thing."

"Well, this sucks! Isn't there anywhere that she could stay?" Kyo growled out. "It's stupid that's what it is. Listen, Tohru, we're going to see Ichigo in the hospital today, right?"

"Well, yes, but…" Tohru began.

"Here's our solution! Most likely Mr. Kurosaki will be there too with the girls so tell them your situation, tell them that you a have job, and that you'll pay your own way and ask if you can stay there until the house is fixed," Kyo blurted out with a huff getting odd looks from everybody.

Did Kyo just say something smart? His whole family stood there looking at him in disbelief. Actually that idea could work. If Tohru paid for her own things the only thing that she would really need from the Kurosaki's would be a roof over her head. If she did pay for her things Tohru wouldn't feel like such burden to an already large family.

"Who are you and what have done with Kyo?" Yuki yelped, pretending to be scared.

"That's not even remotely funny, you damn rat," Kyo hissed back.

"However, that might just work. Tohru, do you think that would be alright for you to stay there?" Hatori asked, looking at the girl.

"If they'd let me I don't see a problem. I'll even help Yuzu out with the house chores and cooking," Tohru said with a small grin.

"Well, that's great! Finally, my dear sweet Tohru may finally have a place to stay until this whole thing blows over," Shigure grinned ear to ear.

Yuki looked to his right to see his brother standing beside him with big a grin on his face. This didn't bode too well from the looks of that grin. What was his crazy older brother up to he wondered. On second why wonder he was going to hear it any second now.

"As for you, my dear little brother, instead of going back to our parents' house I insist you stay at my place. Maybe then we can patch things up between us and finally be like real brothers!" Ayame said happily, hugging his little brother.

"EEEYOWW!! DAMN IT! MY ARMS! MY ARMS! YOU'RE KILLING ME! STOP! STOP! I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Yuki, why don't you just stay with me," Hatori sighed, getting a quite a few nods from Yuki after he kicked his brother off. "It would be safer should your brother wish to randomly hug you and possibly tear out a suture or two."

* * *

Isshin looked down at the young girl with long mousy brown hair and big blue eyes. He rubbed his scruffy chin and grunted a little. She looked a little nervous if not a little embarrassed at this point to have asked the man for room and board. It was clear Isshin was thinking about it but would he actually do it was the question. He let out a sigh and then smile.

"Sure, why the hell not," Isshin said, patting the girl on the shoulder. "I've got no problem with it if you help support yourself. You can bunk with Rukia until the house is repaired."

"Domo arigato," Tohru bowed at the man. "I'm sorry to ask you like this. I mean we just met yesterday and all."

"Don't sweat it, Tohru, I couldn't just let you sleep out on streets after all," Isshin said. "What kind a father would I be to my own kids if I let a young girl do that? Not a very good one that's for sure."

"Tohru, after lunch I'll help you gather your things and unpack," Rukia said with a smile. "The bed's a tad small but it should fit us both comfortably enough."

"I promise I won't take up too much room," Tohru said, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not worry about that too much," Rukia said, waving the girl's comment off. "We'll work things out, trust me."

"It looks like Ichigo feel asleep again," Yuzu said, looking over the bed railing.

"What do you expect they have him doped up," Karin stated. "He was lucky, so the doctors said when Rukia got him here."

"Dad, when do think Ichigo can come back home?" Yuzu asked, turned to look at her father.

"In a couple days maybe. They just want to make sure the wounds are closing and that there's no infection present," Isshin said, putting hand on his daughter's head. "They still haven't isolated that toxin yet but it seems to be completely out of his system. He'll just be a little shaky for a few days from the after effects of it, but he should be as right as rain in a couple of weeks."

"I really hope so," Yuzu said, turning back to her brother.

"I suggest we let him rest. It' 2 O'clock we might as well go to lunch and come back," Hatori said, looking at his wrist watch.

"Good, I did miss breakfast after all. I am quite a bit hungry," Shigure yawned. "My stomach's been making a racket all day."

"Are you sure it wasn't your mouth instead of your stomach," Yuki snorted, walking out the door followed by his brother.

"That was bit mean, brother, to say something like that to Shigure," Ayame stated only get a grumbled shut up.

"We'll bring you back something better than hospital food, okay," Yuzu said, turning to leave.

"Later, bro, hope you wake up good and hungry," Karin said following her sister. "I have a feeling that they're going to be a lot of leftovers."

"See ya, Ichigo, get some rest," Rukia said, pulling up his sheet a little better. "And try not to give the nurses such a hard time like you did last night when they tried to put in the IV."

"Sleep well, Son, we want you back home as soon as possible," Isshin said, running a hand through his boy's hair, before heading towards the door. "Your sisters are very worried for you. Don't let them down, okay?"

"You better get well, Ichigo, we still have fight, remember?" Kyo said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You just get some rest like everyone says and I'll catch you later."

Kyo turned to leave only to feel a warm hand grab his arm. He turned around to see Ichigo with his eyes barely open. Was his faking being a sleep? Did he need something before they left for lunch?

"I want to talk to you, Kyo," Ichigo whispered. "Before I get too groggy to stay awake."

"Hey, Kyo, you coming?" Rukia said, peaking inside the door.

"Yeah, where are we eating?" Kyo asked.

"Downstairs in the cafeteria," Rukia answered.

"I'll be down in a bit," Kyo said as Rukia's head disappeared.

Kyo pulled up a chair and sat down beside Ichigo so he could hear him clearly. Ichigo looked half asleep already.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Kyo asked, looking at Ichigo.

"I shouldn't really be telling you half of this but I think you have a right know not because you are my friend but because of the past you and that monster share," Ichigo said quietly but not because he trying but because he couldn't.

"Past? What past are you talking about?" Kyo wondered, leaning in a bit more.

"That thing that came after us is an evil spirit called a Hollow," Ichigo said. "They eat other souls and even kill the living just to keep eating. They eat souls to fill the void within them but no matter how much they eat they will never fill it. The Hollow what was here was targeting you for a reason."

"A reason? What for?" Kyo's eyes widened.

"When a plus soul becomes a Hollow they feel the need to feed and they go after the ones they loved in life first, however, they will even go after those they hated most as well," Ichigo stated calmly. "Your mother… You never elaborated on her but you and she didn't get along too well, did you?"

"No, we didn't," Kyo said that like had bitter taste in his mouth.

"How did she die?" Ichigo asked.

"Suicide. She couldn't stand the sight of me and one day she just had enough," Kyo said, his face scrunching up.

"Oh… I see. Kyo, listen, I think it's only fair to tell you what happened to my mother and how she died," Ichigo said, rubbing his sore eyes.

"Let me close the blinds," Kyo said, getting up and hobbled over to the window.

"I killed her," Ichigo said as Kyo stopped just as he reached for the cord for the blinds. "It was an accident. I was nine years old when mom came to picked me up from practice. It had been raining hard that day and the river had swollen over its banks a bit. We were already headed home when I saw what I thought was a girl by the river. She looked like she was going to jump I panicked and went after her. Mom called out to me and then followed after to stop me. I was knocked out but when I came to I felt a weight on me. I opened my eyes to find my mother on top of me, dead. Blood was everywhere; something had attacked her and tore her open. She had protected me. I didn't understand at the time what had happened. All I knew was that my mother was dead and I could have prevented it had I known the difference between the living the dead.

"What I saw down by the river that day was not a girl ready to jump, but a Hollow looking for those that have high energy levels to devour, but instead of me that bastard killed my mother and ate her soul. She shielded me from that monster. I didn't find this out until a few months ago when I ran into that same Hollow again at her grave."

Kyo stood by the window looking out at the parking lot. His body was shaking. He didn't know what to say to Ichigo. He understood where Ichigo was coming from. If only one thing would have been different then Ichigo's mother would still be here. Kyo wondered if the same thing could have been said about his mother if he wasn't cursed to be the monster of the family. Would his own mother have loved him if he was normal and not a monster?

"As for your own Hollow problem, Kyo, you remember what I said before about Hollows being attracted to those they loved or hated most in life," Ichigo said, his voice getting weaker. "That Hollow's name is Nekomata and the reason she targeted you was because…"

"Don't you dare say it," Kyo snapped, turning around to look at Ichigo with a bit of anger in his eyes. "My mom would never… She wouldn't even if she…"

"She's not human anymore and she's running off the instinct to feed," Ichigo stated. "Hollows need to feed on souls constantly and they really like those with high spiritual levels like myself and maybe even you."

"You're lying," Kyo snapped, grabbing Ichigo by the front of his hospital gown. "Take that back, right now!"

"Wh-why would I lie to you? I should be dead by now because of her," Ichigo said through clinched teeth do the pain he was in. "She's the reason why I was poisoned in the first place and why I have such a large wound."

"How do you know all this anyway, huh?!" Kyo snapped, releasing Ichigo. "Tell me that at least!"

"I can't tell you but I can tell you one more thing about Hollows they are relentless killers and they don't just kill to feed they kill just for the pleasure of it," Ichigo said, turning his head away from Kyo. "I didn't get Nekomata last night so she will be after you and your family. If your father is still alive I'd keep a VERY close eye on him along with your cousins and anyone else that may have been close to her life."

Kyo said nothing as he limped back around the bed. He had heard enough. He now wished Ichigo hadn't told him a damn thing. It would have been easier knowing that the monster was just attacking him to be attacking him not that it was the angry spirit of his dead mother.

"I'm sorry, Kyo…" Ichigo said as the other teen paused for a moment. "Be careful. She controls the dead. Those she has eaten become her puppets and she uses them to lure in her prey. That's what happened to me that rainy day all those years ago."

"Well, that's not going to happen to me," Kyo hissed.

"I really hope not," Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "For your sake."

Kyo faced the door again to leave but paused. His eyes widened in horror. He fell back landing hard on the floor. His crutch clattered on the tile stirring Ichigo from his near sleep. Kyo looked up at the thin, lanky form before him with dark hair and eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Akito?!" Kyo gasped in surprise.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. I worked rather hard on it so tell me what you think. I didn't get to everything I wanted but I turned out well enough I think. So please review. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. The Visitors

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 11

The Visitors

(A/N I'm guessing a lot you like my story, huh? Well that's good. Well, let's see where we left off…)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Kyo said nothing as he limped back around the bed. He had heard enough. He now wished Ichigo hadn't told him a damn thing. It would have been easier knowing that the monster was just attacking him to be attacking, not that it was the angry spirit of his dead mother.

"I'm sorry, Kyo…" Ichigo said as the other teen paused for a moment. "Be careful. She controls the dead. Those she has eaten become her puppets and she uses them to lure in her prey. That's what happened to me that rainy day all those years ago."

"Well, that's not going to happen to me," Kyo hissed.

"I really hope not," Ichigo said, closing his eyes. "For your sake."

Kyo faced the door again to leave but paused. His eyes widened in horror. He fell back landing on the floor. His crutches clattered on the floor, stirring Ichigo from his near sleep. Kyo looked up at thin lanky form before him with dark hair and eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Akito?!" Kyo gasped in surprise.

* * *

(Present Time)

Ichigo turned his head to see what was wrong with Kyo. His vision wasn't the greatest but he didn't recognize in the form in the doorway. Who was that standing there? He reached up to rub his hazy eyes but that didn't help.

"What's wrong, Kyo…?" Ichigo asked, trying to sit up but didn't get far. "Are you all right? Who is that?"

The person in the door stepped over one of Kyo's crutches and started towards Ichigo. He didn't even offer a hand to the fallen teen. Kyo scrambled to get his crutches and get back to his feet. That was harder than he thought since he was in hurry.

Ichigo saw thin pale thin fingers curl around the railing of his bed. He looked up to see a matching pale thin face framed with raven black hair. Who was this person? Kyo seemed to know him. This person had a grin on his face that made Ichigo's skin crawl.

"Orange hair?" the person said, reaching out to Ichigo's hair and ran a hand through it.

Ichigo shifted his head to remove the unwanted fingers out of hair only to feel his hair being pulled instead. Damn it! Who was this bastard? What was he doing here? Or at least he thought it was a he. The voice was androgynous.

"Akito, what are you doing here?!" Kyo asked, finally getting to his feet and started to make his way over to Ichigo and Akito. "If you're looking for Hatori or Shigure they're down in the cafeteria."

"Actually, I came here to see your friend," Akito said, turning to look at Kyo. "I heard that there was a new student at your school with the same orange hair. I had to come and see for myself when I heard he was in the hospital."

"Why?" Kyo asked, standing beside Akito.

Akito just grinned at Kyo before he kicked a crutch out from under his arm and then kicked his broken leg. Kyo hit the ground and grabbed his leg, shaking in pain. Ichigo saw Kyo go down and he could hear him whimpering on the floor.

"Kyo?!" Ichigo snapped, trying to sit up to see his friend. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't like his tone towards me," Akito said in a dull drawl, leaning on the bed's guardrails. "So tell me… Kurosaki Ichigo, was it, how is it that you know dear Kyo, hm?"

"I don't have to answer that," Ichigo said, turning his head away from Akito.

"Oh? C'mon, be a sport. You two must have known each other for a while. You seem mighty close just to know each other for a couple three days," Akito stated, grabbing Ichigo under his chin and jerked his head to face him. "How odd your hair. Nearly the same shade but not nearly as tame."

"What are you getting at?" Kyo hissed, getting up on the other side of the bed where Akito couldn't get to him as quickly.

"Shut up, Kyo, or I'll make that mouth shut up permanently," Akito growled out, his dark eyes narrowing. "Now, Kurosaki, those are some mighty bad cuts and bruises. Did you get caught up in a cat fight or something?"

"AKITO!!" Kyo shouted, his face turning so red and it threatening to go purple.

"Goodness me did I hit the hammer on the nail?" Akito grinned at Kyo.

"What are you implying?" Ichigo questioned, glaring at Akito. "Cat fight? What cat fight?"

"Huh? Well… If it wasn't Kyo then…" Akito looked away from them for a moment before turn back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I wonder… Why did you get so upset, Kyo? This still must have something to do with you or you won't have stepped out of line and yelled at me like that."

Kyo curled his lips into a thin line and looked away from Akito. Akito smiled and let out a long sigh.

"That's better. Where was I? Oh, yes… Kurosaki, about your—" Akito began.

"Get out!" Ichigo snapped.

"Excuse me?" Akito said with a look of surprise.

"Get out!" Ichigo repeated with more force this time. "Or I will call a nurse to get security to escort you out."

"My, my, my, Kyo, you really do keep some unsavory friends about you just like that Honda girl," Akito said, his face turning very bitter. "However, this one I have to admit is one of the worst. At least she's somewhat polite. This one, well… He just looks like another monster to me."

Ichigo widen his eyes at Akito's comment. Monster? How did he… He couldn't… It was a play on words. It had to be. Kyo just gritted his teeth and glared at Akito. His red/brown eyes burned like fire. Akito reached a hand out to Ichigo's face only to find a partially opened white fan blocking him.

"Ah, Ichigo, it's been a while," a voice sounded from behind Akito. "I hope we're not intruding."

"Urahara?" Ichigo choked out as Akito quickly moved away from the man in the striped hat. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story but Rukia called to tell me what happen and I told a few other people and, well, here we are," Urahara said, stepping out of Ichigo's view to show him the others.

His eyes widened. Did they make the two hour trip up here to see him? There was Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro was in the way back just outside the door.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Do you hurt badly?! Urahara said you got really hurt! So me and everyone talked…"

"Threatened…" Kisuke said under his breath from behind his fan.

"…Urahra into taking us up here to make sure you were all right," Orihime finished with a grin, taking his hand. "Isn't that great, Kurosaki-kun! We all came to visit you for the day!"

Kyo looked impressed. Ichigo had that many friends that would take that long of a drive up here to see him? Akito looked like he was going to hurl as the rest of Ichigo's friends huddled around his bed. He couldn't stand the closeness any longer. Kyo watched Akito leave but not without pausing to look at the small boy just outside the door.

His hair was as white as the top Hatsuharu's and his eyes were an unbelievable teal. He had a nasty look on his face as he looked at Akito and Akito returned the same look before moving on. The boy in the hall seemed to make sure Akito was gone before walking into the room.

Kyo was sort of thrown in the background as Ichigo was assaulted by his friends from Karakura. He took them all in and came to the conclusion that not even his family was this weird and they changed into animals for goodness sake. Kyo started towards the door maybe while they kept him company he should get something to eat only to find the white hair boy still by the door looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh, hi," Kyo said to the boy.

"Yeah, hi," the boy responded dully.

"You one of Ichigo's friends from Karakura?" Kyo asked as the boy's teal eyes close.

"Acquaintance at best," he answered.

"Then why are you here?" Kyo asked, scratching the back of his head.

A small thin finger pointed at a large breasted woman with wavy strawberry blond hair. She seemed to be assaulting Ichigo with her assets as she reached across the bed to get to a bald man holding something just out of her reach. Kyo turned back to the boy to see his hand over his face.

"Matsumoto insisted that if she was going to visit Ichigo I had to come with her," the boy sighed.

"So here you are," Kyo said.

"Here I am," the boy nodded.

"Oi, Shiro-chan, c'mon over and visit Ichigo! You decided to come with after all," Matsumoto called to him with a large grin.

"For the last time don't call me 'Shiro-chan!' Use my actual name! Hitsugaya Toshiro," the boy snapped as his face turned a slight red. "And I didn't decide you did the deciding for me!"

"Awe, when you put that way you make it sound like I dragged you here by your ears or something," she pouted at him.

"You might as well have. You kept nagging me and nagging me until I said 'yes' just to shut you up," Toshiro snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, did do that?" she said, looking innocent. "Oops, sorry about that!"

"No, you're not," Toshiro growled at her.

"Um, if Ichigo should ask where I've gone tell him that I, Kyo, went down to the cafeteria," Kyo said, starting the door.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind," Toshiro said, walking out the door.

"You don't want to see him after you came all the way up here?" Kyo asked.

"It's not that I don't want to see him," Toshiro stated, waiting to for Kyo to move ahead of him to guide him to the cafeteria. "It's that individual that was in here a few minutes ago…"

Kyo looked puzzled. What would this boy want with the head of the family?

"That's my family head; Sohma Akito," Kyo said, looking at Toshiro. "I wasn't expecting him to come at all. We're not exactly a close nit family."

"I figured as much. I wanted to come with you because I think he's still by the elevators," Toshiro said as Kyo paused in the hall. "We heard part of the conversation. I don't think he's quite through with you or Ichigo just yet. Better safe than sorry. He might be less likely to act out in front of a stranger and in public this way."

He was being escorted by a little boy? How embarrassing could this be? However, the boy was very smart and intuitive about characters it seemed. But still a little boy like him?

"Uh, listen, I don't need some little boy telling me that he's escorting me downstairs," Kyo stated with a bit of a snort.

"I'm not a little boy. I'm in high school," Toshiro snapped as Kyo nearly stumbled in surprise.

"High school?" Kyo choked out as they got closet to the elevators. "You?"

"Yes," Toshiro drawled.

Then again there was Momiji to consider. He looked and acted like some grade-schooler but he was in high school. But this Toshiro acted his age at least. They rounded the corner and sure enough Toshiro had been right. Akito was waiting for him, leaning up against a wall. He didn't look too happy to see someone with Kyo either. Especially that little white haired boy with the creepy teal colored eyes.

"Akito," Kyo said nodding his head as the family head pushed off the wall and pushed the button to go down.

"Where are you headed, Kyo?" Akito asked as they waited for one of the 4 elevators.

"Cafeteria," Kyo said simply not even looking at Akito.

"You don't mind if I come with you?" Akito said as an elevator dinged and the doors opened.

A couple people with balloons and flowers stepped out leaving the cabin empty. Akito got in first followed by Kyo and then Toshiro. Akito turned to look at the strange boy. His head was facing forward but his teal eyes were fixated on him as he stood between the two family members.

"And what floor are you getting off on?" Akito asked with a touch of venom in his voice.

"Same floor," Toshiro answered dully.

Kyo felt really uneasy being in the cabin alone with Akito. There was only Toshiro between him and the family head. Kyo wasn't too sure about this. He couldn't wait for the doors to open and he could get out of there. He did feel the hostility coming off of Akito in droves. Toshiro had the right idea to come with him even if they didn't know each from a hole in the ground. He was pretty sure that if Toshiro wasn't there things wouldn't be this calm. This boy was right to assume that Akito would have done something to hurt him.

Finally a bell chimed and the doors opened to the ground floor where the cafeteria was. Akito got off first followed by Toshiro and then Kyo. Toshiro was acting as a buffer zone. Kyo didn't like being treated like some helpless kitten but with the anger that Akito was keeping locked away right now he felt safe being behind someone else, even though it was hurting his pride a bit.

They arrived at the cafeteria and Toshiro grabbed two trays, two plates, and two cups. Man, was this boy polite. He was actually going to help him get his lunch too?

"What do you wish to eat?" Toshiro asked as Akito got his own tray and plate. "I will help you."

"Uh…" Kyo said, not to sure how to react to this he hadn't be waited on like this since he was little child. "Well, I, uh…"

"Hmph," Akito huffed, stepping around them and started to collect his own food.

Toshiro waited calmly until Kyo finally got the cobwebs out of his head. Toshiro helped Kyo get is food and took his and Kyo's tray to the pay station. Kyo paid for his own plate as Toshiro paid for his. Akito was waiting for them. This man was relentless it seemed. Kyo spotted his family and the Kurosaki family a good ways into the dinning area. Just his luck.

The three walked over the group took up about 3 tables. The Sohma family looked very surprised and uncertain as to why Akito had suddenly shown up and with Kyo no less and some young boy with snow white hair.

"Hi-Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, looking at the young taichou.

"Visiting Ichigo for the day," he simply replied finding a seat close to Karin. "Everyone's here from Urahara to Renji to Orihime."

"What? Are you serious? Everyone's upstairs?" Rukia said, getting up and took her trash and hurried towards the doors.

"How's it going, Toshiro?" she asked with a grin.

"Fine," Toshiro said as his eye twitched. _Why did I have to sit next to her?_

"Played anymore soccer lately," she asked and he sighed.

"Let me get you two a seat," Hatori said, getting up to get a couple more chairs for Kyo and Akito.

Hatori set one chair near himself another near Isshin. Kyo quickly took one between Isshin and Yuzu. He needed to get as far away from Akito as possible. He didn't feel so isolated now. He owned Toshiro big time for coming with him like he did. He didn't have to, but he did.

"So, Akito, what brings you here this fine day?" Shigure asked with a small picking up his cup. "Is something the matter at the main house?"

"No. I just came by to see this Ichigo I've heard so much about lately," Akito said in response.

The Sohma family paled suddenly. What did he want with Ichigo? Isshin cleared his throat. Akito turned to look at him and seemed to size him up.

"You came to see my son?" Isshin asked, looking questionably at the thin person a few seats down from him.

"Hm, yes, I've heard a bit about him and I wanted give him my best wishes to get well," Akito said as family looked between each other knowing it was bold face lie.

"Well, that's—very kind of you," Isshin said, not too sure of this other Sohma.

"He should be going back home in a few more days," Hatori said as Akito began to eat.

"That good to hear," Akito said with a slight nod. "However, while I'm here can you clear up for me as to why Kyo is in a leg-cast and Yuki is in a sling?"

The group went silent. They weren't expecting to tell Akito so soon. Well, what were they going to say? They couldn't tell them that some evil spirit attacked to both of them along with Ichigo. What were they going to tell him? After he was the head of the family not to mention to the zodiac god. This couldn't be good.

* * *

(A/N Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope enjoyed. BTW I do know that in the manga Akito is a girl I hint at it but I keep shim a boy for now. He was boy in the anime and the author kept you thinking that Akito was boy until we started getting close to the end of the manga. So for now Akito is a boy. Thank you and please review!)

Millie M. Banshee


	12. Surveillance and Propositions

Orange Sherbet

Chapter 12

Surveillance and Propositions

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. Has it really been since February that I haven't updated? Yikes sorry. Well, here is the chapter. I'll make this a bit longer for you to make up for the laps in time okay.)

**SOUND/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last time)

"So, Akito, what brings you here this fine day?" Shigure asked with a small grin, picking up his cup. "Is something the matter at the main house?"

"No, I just came by to see this Ichigo I've heard so much about lately," Akito said in response.

The Sohma family paled suddenly. What did he want with Ichigo? Isshin cleared his throat. Akito turned to look at him and seemed to size him up.

"You came to see my son?" Isshin asked, looking questionably at the thin person a few seats down from him.

"Hm, yes, I've heard a bit about him and I wanted to give him my best wishes to get well," Akito said as family looked between each other, knowing it was a bold face lie.

"Well, that's—very kind of you," Isshin said, not too sure of this other Sohma.

"He should be going back home in a few more days," Hatori said as Akito began to eat.

"That's good to hear," Akito said with a slight nod. "However, while I'm here can you clear up for me as to why Kyo is in a leg-cast and Yuki is in a sling?"

The group went silent. They weren't expecting to tell Akito so soon. Well, what were they going to say? They couldn't tell them that some evil spirit attacked to both of them along with Ichigo. What were they going to tell him? After all he was the head of the family not to mention to the zodiac god. This couldn't be good.

* * *

(Present Time)

"Oh, yes, about that. It was just a really bad accident," Shigure said, looking at Akito. "We all know that those two just love to fight, right? Well, Kyo stumbled back and grabbed Yuki for balance. Before they knew it Kyo was tumbling down a flight of steps and Yuki was right beside him going down the hillside. Kyo broke his leg on the way down and Yuki landed on some broken glass in the ditch at the bottom of the hill. It was horrible really."

The table grew very quiet and people froze with cups, chop sticks, and forks half way to their mouths. A really bad accident? Yeah, sure… Yuki and Kyo exchange glances. Like Akito was really going to believe that fib. This was Shigure they were talk about; the biggest liar in the whole wide world. But he did think it up quick enough so it might sound believable with a little luck. But still…

_That's not going to work. Not by a long shot,_ Kyo and Yuki thought turning back to Shigure and Akito.

"Oh, really? Is that so? Well, that's a bit odd," Akito said, turning back to his food. "Hatori, is this true? I can see Kyo doing something stupid but Yuki as well?"

"Yes, it's true. It was just a freak accident," Hatori said, not bothering to look at the family head. "Isn't that right, you two?"

"A-absolutely," Yuki almost choked out. "That stupid idiot thought I was going to catch him. How ridiculous. Like I could really hold his weight."

"Why you, damn rat! I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't taken that cheap shot at me," Kyo snapped back right on cue. "And what was that comment about my weight?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean, stupid cat," Yuki chided back.

"Why you… Bastard," Kyo growled out.

"Stupid cat."

"DAMN RAT!"

They just glared at each other before turning back to their food. Shigure turned back to Akito. It seemed that Akito was buying this little fib and the "acting" from Yuki and Kyo seemed to make it just that more believable. Well, that was a relief.

The rest of lunch was held in near silence and a few appetites had been lost. Akito suddenly wanted to go home and as usual Hatori was the one to take him back to the main house. There was a silent sigh of relief when Akito left. Karin and Yuzu gathered what they didn't eat and put onto a clean plate for their brother. After throwing away their trash they went back up the room to find a couple beefy male nurses playing gatekeeper outside Ichigo's room. There were just too many people so they were only letting 4 people in at a time now. There was a line of chairs in the hall to accommodate most everyone. The nurses kept telling them to quiet down and to sit still. Currently sitting in the room with Ichigo was Urahara, Uryu, Chad, and Renji.

Ichigo was telling them more of what happened to him during the fight with Nekomata and how she was related to the Sohmas more accurately to Kyo. None of them liked the sound of it. She sounded like a really strong hollow. They were going to contact Daisuke and Akane along with Soul Society to get a better understanding about Nekomata. After they left Isshin, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia walked in.

They only stayed a little while, seeing that there were so many people. They told Ichigo that they would come back tomorrow. The girls, however, made sure Ichigo had his food before they left. The Sohma family did the same along Tohru. That took a bite out the number of guests for Ichigo. It took a little while for everyone to say good bye and finally let Ichigo rest. It was nearly 6 in the evening now and his dinner just arrived. He had saved the food his sisters had given him. H wasn't about to eat that hospital crap again.

"What a day," he muttered, putting a bite of food to his mouth. "I hope they find something out about Nekomata. I need all the help I can get."

A couple moments late a couple of shadow came from the door way. Ichigo turned to see who was there. He looked a little surprised to see them.

"Hello, Ichigo," a soft female voice said. "Do you mind if we come in? We want to run a few tests on you?"

"Captain Unohana and Hanataro?" Ichigo blinked not too sure he was seeing straight.

"Hi, how are you, Ichigo?" Hanataro said, looking at his friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as Unohana set down her large medical bag.

"Lieutenant Abarai called in to report what happened to you along with a report from Ms. Kuchiki," Unohana said, pulling out a syringe similar to what the hospital uses. "When word reached Head Captain Yamamoto about the dangers of this hollow Nekomata killing other shinigami and using the bodies of the dead a case was created for her and we're putting together everything we can on her. It wasn't until we did some research on her did we realize what a threat she was. We're going to need a sample of your blood to isolate the toxin she uses to create an antitoxin for future encounters."

"I hate to disappoint you but the toxin's gone by now," Ichigo stated to the squad 4 captain. "Apparently the toxin is nullified by other hollows."

"I see and you being a one of these Vizards... Was there any left in the samples this hospital took?" Unohana asked.

"Could be because it was an unknown toxin they may have kept some to study and such," Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Yes, well, anyway there may be a chance there is still a trace left in you. We'll also be taking some hair samples," Unohana said, using the IV lines the hospital had put in to draw his blood.

"Hair samples?" Ichigo asked as Hanataro approached him with a little bottle and tweezers and started plucking. "OW! Owww! Hanataro, cut it out."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I can't cut it out. We need the root in case some of the toxin is stored in your hair," Hanataro stated as Ichigo groaned.

"I mean stop!" Ichigo snapped only getting more hair ripped out of his scalp. "OUCH!"

Suddenly a nursed walked in the door to look in him after hearing him yelp.

"Is something the matter, Ichigo?" the nurse asked, looking around.

"Uh, no, no, I just moved the wrong and aggravated my wound a bit. It's nothing, really," he lied through his teeth as she nodded and left. "That was close. Last thing I need is to have them think I'm talking to myself."

"I just need a few more," Hanataro said, pulling a few more orange hairs from across his head and Ichigo bit his lip. "Okay, I'm done. I'm sorry about that, Ichigo."

Hanataro closed the bottle and put in it with Unohana's medical bag as she wrapped up her blood samples. She reached back onto the bag and handed Ichigo something in a bottle.

"That will help speed up your recovery time," she stated, packing up. "Just take a capful with a full glass of water 3 times a day for the next 3 days. I think that's it. You ready, Hanataro?"

"Yes, Captain," he nodded as she picked up her bag. "I guess I'll see you around, Ichigo."

"Bye, Hanataro. Bye Captain," Ichigo said as they walked out the door. "Finally some time to relax."

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hello, Ichigo, it's time to check your vitals," a nurse said, rolling in her equipment.

"Crap," he muttered as a thermometer was shoved under his tongue.

* * *

(Kurosaki Household)

After getting Tohru unpacked and dinner cleaned up it had gotten rather late. They decided they would go visit Ichigo after school. The bed was indeed small but neither Rukia or Tohru were of any size so, they both fit comfortably in the bed. Rukia reached over and turned off the lamp beside her.

"Hey, uh, Rukia?" Tohru asked, rolling over to face the other girl. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rukia said, adjusting her covers.

"I don't know how to ask this or even if should ask but… Do you have any idea what attacked Kyo, Yuki, and Ichigo?" she asked and Rukia stared at her in the dark. "I mean I would like to know because if I can I would like to help and…"

"There's not much you can do," Rukia told her flat out. "That thing is something very powerful and everyone was lucky they didn't die. It would be best to try and avoid it. You're a very kind girl and I know you want to help them but the best thing to do for them is to stay away from it. Understand?"

"I think so. But what if it comes back?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know but I sure something will come up for us to handle it," Rukia said, trying to reassure her new friend. "Get some sleep, Tohru. I think everyone is safe for right now."

Tohru nodded and snuggled down into the covers. Soon she closed her eyes and she was fast asleep. Rukia, however, still hadn't fallen asleep she felt uneasy. She got up careful not to wake Tohru. She pulled out her Chappy soul candy and sighed. She popped one in her mouth and out came her soul form as the Chappy soul remained sitting on the bed.

"I need you to stay here and be quiet. Don't go anywhere or wake Tohru, got it?" Rukia said, looking at her gigai.

"Okey dokey," The modsoul responded as Rukia opened the window and jumped out.

She didn't like this at all. She looked around the dark neighborhood and only dim street limps lit the area. She needed to go on patrol she felt like just to make sure nothing happened. She decided to head back to Shigure's house to do a little sniffing around. Maybe she could find something there that could help.

Using Shun-po she was there pretty quickly. She didn't see anyone or anything in the imitate area. She walked inside and looked around a bit for anything. She headed upstairs and opened a door. She stopped dead as she looked at the destruction within. All though the outside of the house was in wrack and ruin all the other rooms were clean and no damage what so ever. So what made this one so different? She noticed the busted window and blood leading from the window to the door. So this was Kyo's room.

"This must have been Yuki here," She said, leaning over to get a better look at the blood in the dark. "So he was standing here when she blew out the window at him and he ran back out to the door."

She looked around a bit more before walking out the room and checked out more of the house before feeling satisfied. She walked back out and walked around the grounds still not seeing anything. She then left the house and property and headed back to town. She did, however, mange to figure out where the man house was located. She might as well check that out to make sure nothing was happening there.

It was a rather large place she had to admit it was close to being the size of Kuchiki residents but not quite. She landed on one of the roofs and surveyed the area. Keeping and eye and ear out for anything out of the ordinary. It was really quiet she noted as she jumped to the ground and started to walk the property. She looked in a couple of the lit windows and didn't see much of anyone or they the people within weren't doing much.

She stopped at a building noticing a dim light and then heard something shatter followed by yelling. She quickly hurried over and looked in with her fingers on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. She froze seeing the man she saw earlier yelling at Hatori. There was a small cut on Hatori's face just on his chin and the man, Akito, his hand was really cut up and bleeding badly. Broken glass and pottery littered the floor.

"Akito, let me see your hand," Hatori said, reaching out only to get swatted away. "It needs to be looked at."

"I know you, Shigure, Yuki, and that monster lied to me today," Akito shouted again, pointing an accusing finger. "I want to know the truth and I want it right now, Hatori!"

"I really don't know what happened to tell you the truth," Hatori said, looking at Akito's face turn a deep red. "Now please, Akito, calm down and let me fix your hand."

Akito reached for another ceramic vase and held it up over his head. Hatori backed up instantly.

"I blinded you in one eye before and I can do it to the other eye as well," Akito threatened. "That would be cruel, wouldn't it? A doctor needs to see what he's doing. Don't make me do this to you! TELL ME NOW!"

"I don't know! I really don't, Akito! Something just came after them. That's all I know. Something no one couldn't see," Hatori said, backing up against the wall. "Don't do this! I'm really telling you the truth! I don't know anything beyond that! Please, put that down!"

"I really don't want to this but I want to know what you're hiding from me and does that other orange hair freak know something as well?" Akito snapped, nearing Hatori. "Tell me what you know, Hatori! You are such a good doctor it would be true pity to lose you! That Ichigo kid is also the son of your friend from med school, isn't he? There is something about him I don't like and that whole family for that matter! You can sense it too, can't you?"

"They are not a threat to us! Yes, I can feel they are different but they are harmless! There was another in my graduating class named Ryuken Ishida that was different too but he was also harmless," Hatori stated but Akito didn't seem to be listening anymore. "Akito! Akito, don't do it! Think about what you're doing! Akito!"

Akito raised the vase higher and brought it down towards Hatori who held his hands over his face. Suddenly Akito felt a small invisible force around his wrist stopping him from striking Hatori. He was soon knocked back to the floor by the force and the vase chucked across to the other side of the room by the same unknown force. They both turned to look at the broken vase resting on the floor. Akito reached down to his wrist to see what looked like a small red handprint wrapped around his wrist. Hatori looked just as shocked, sliding down against the wall to the floor.

"Wh-what was that?" Akito asked, looking back at Hatori who looked just as confused.

"I-I don't know," Hatori said, looking around the room.

"Who's here?" Akito snapped, getting back to his feet and looked around franticly. "Show yourself! I demand that you show yourself!"

"Akito, you need to calm down," Hatori said, seeing the head of his growing pale and starting to sway on his feet. "You'll pass out if you don't! You're not well!"

"Shut up! There is something in this room," Akito snapped his breathing becoming heavy. "Show yourself, you bastard!"

"Akito, please, calm down! You're making yourself sick," Hatori stated, getting to his feet and grabbed Akito. "Please sit back down before you collapse."

"Let me go, Hatori," Akito struggled to get free.

Hatori managed to get Akito to the floor and held him there, trying to get him calm down. Akito's head was resting on Hatori's shoulder as he looked around the room. He saw something out of the corner of his eye like a small shadow move towards the open window. It was nothing more than a black shimmer but Akito could have sworn that it was a small woman and just slightly familiar but the haunting figure was gone before it ever made it all the way out the window.

"You said they were attacked by something they couldn't see," Akito said, his body was shaking badly. "I think I just saw a glimpse of something just now. I don't know what but… It was dark and small… I think it just leapt out the window."

Hatori looked back down at Akito. He really looked like he had seen something just now that scared him. Hatori looked at the window and didn't see anything. He got up and opened the door to look out into the grounds and saw nothing there. He turned back to Akito who was now resting on the floor curled into a ball. Hatori closed the door and window before walking back over to Akito. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

It was nearly dawn before Rukia returned. The modsoul was sound asleep. That was something she would like to do right now. She yawned slightly and tapped the modsoul on the shoulder. She rolled over at looked up at Rukia rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Oh, you're back so soon?" the modsoul asked.

"Yeah, keep your voice down," Rukia said. "Thank you, good work."

"Uh-huh," the modsoul smiled.

A moment later Rukia stepped back into her gigai and curled back in under the warm covers. Tohru was still fast asleep. Getting adjusted into the covers Rukia closed her eyes for sleep but her mind kept going to back Hatori and Akito. There was something about the Sohma family that wasn't setting well with her. There was comment that Akito made. They knew that there was something different about Ichigo and his family. Karin was very spiritually aware, Yuzu wasn't nearly as much, and Isshin was as psychic as a paper weight.

But from what she heard from Kyo talking to Hatori, Akito really had it in Ichigo. Kyo even commented that Akito called Ichigo a monster. Rukia really didn't like that man especially see him go after Hatori threatening to blind him the other eye this time. She felt like she needed to get into the Sohma family to get a better understanding of what's going on and why Nekomata is after Kyo.

Slowly but surely she started to drift off to sleep still thinking about Akito, Hatori, and the others. Soon even those thoughts left her mind as sleep completing over took her.

* * *

(Just outside the city)

A large cat like figure sat on the ground, licking its hurt boney paw. Nekomata had suffered her first real loss and didn't like it one bit. She was already coming up with schemes to get rid of Ichigo and Kyo. She wanted this all dead. But right the one she won't dead more was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That bastard!" she hissed, looking up at the sky. "When I find him I'll kill him!"

"Not in that form you're not," a male voice came from the woods. "I would like to speak with you, Nekomata."

"Who's there?" she bit out.

The form of a man stepped out of the dark woods. His bright blue eyes looked up at her as she started to snarl at him. He ran a hand though his matching blue hair not at all affected by that growl of hers. His opened white shirt trimmed in black showed hole in the middle of his body, indicated he was hollow along what was left of a hollow mask on the side of his face. But considering his human form told Nekomata he was an arrancar. One of Sosuke Aizen's no doubt.

"What do you want?" she demanded as he crossed his arms.

"We seem to have common enemy a one Ichigo Kurosaki," he stated, stopping in front of her. "I was told to ask you something. A proposition if you will."

"Not interested," she snapped, getting up to leave only to get kicked in the side and back to the ground. "AAAGH! Bastard!"

"Let me finished before you just saunter off, bitch," he snapped at her getting right in her face. "It seems you have an interesting ability that Aizen has his eyes on. How would you like to become an arrancar? Think of the power you'll have."

"And if I refuse his offer?" she asked and the man just grin.

"I get to use as target practice. I'm the sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, by the way," the man said, pounding one of his feet into her injured paw. "Wadda ya say? Yes or no? If you're smart you'll go with the first answer."

She just glared at him and growled. He really didn't care what her answer was. He was pretty much making the choice for her. He from the look in his eyes he would rather just kill than have anything else to do with her.

"Well, bitch, what's it going to be?" he asked, crossing his arms. "My way or the dead way?"

"I don't really have a choice," she stated blunt.

"No, you don't. Now get up," hr ordered, removing his foot and opened a Garganta. "Hurry up I don't have all night."

"Bastard," she muttered walking in first followed by Grimmjow.

"Bitch," he replied right back as the Garganta closed.

(A/N Wow, what's going to happen next? Tell me what you think. I did work hard on this chapter to get to another good turning point. So, until later, buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	13. AN Contest Notice

_**HELLO EVERYONE WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME? I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU!**_

I love artwork like most everyone but you see I'm one lone artist and I would like to make some videos with artwork; fan artwork from my stories. That's right! Have you ever read a scene in my stories that you would like to see in a nice picture? I would. In fact I've been thinking about it a lot lately but sadly I just started college (video and film) and with some family issues at home finding the time to sit and draw the amount of pictures I would like would take me forever and a day to complete.

So, I'm asking anyone and everyone who would like to participate to please do so. I would like to collect your fan artwork from my stories to put in on a music video. I don't care if your art isn't really good but put a little effort into it if you wish to participate. Usually the more effort I see the higher your chances are to get your art in the video. I will be making several so don't worry about not being picked and depending on the response I may be using everyone's artwork. So, please read the following rules. Thank you.

_**Okay these are the rules:**_

1. Don't steal art from someone else. I don't like that and if I find that is the case that picture **will not** be shown.

2. Do your best. Please try at this and don't give me a stick figure with two large circles on the chest and call it Seras Victoria.

3. Put your name and year on your artwork. Any good artist always puts their name to their work. This is so that people can tell who did it and when. Not only that but it helps me keep things strait. Please **print clearly** and **no cursive**. Cursive can get a little sloppy and I have a hard time reading it. I will also flash your screen names at the bottom as well when your picture is shown.

4. You can enter more than one. You can give me up to 3 pictures per person.

5. They must be from my fanfiction ONLY. I don't care if you give me a small comic strip of your favorite scene or a single picture, but please **keep it true** to my stories.

6. Usually the funny scenes or the really dramatic moments make for better pictures. For example: A Place in Society, when Ichigo and Toshiro are fighting and the X-men walk in right as Toshiro's clothes vanish; that's funny. Or for the more dramatic: The Lost Priest, where Abel is under the control of vampiric blood and his nano-machines and he kills his brother Cain. See scenes like that are usually the better ones. Not saying you have to do those but they are the better choice.

7. The stories that you will be using. You may make use of the following stories: A Place in Society, An Outsider in Hogwarts, Orange Sherbet, all of The Lost Priest stories, and A Time Not So Remembered.

8. I don't have a set date. There is no time limit to get these pictures into me but I would like them soon if you don't mind.

9. I want Jpeg formats only. I **don't want** gif, bmp, psd, tiff, or png. I don't want any of those. I **ONLY want** jpg or jpeg. If there is a problem tell me and I can tell you how to change the format.

10. I will do color balance and contrast correction.Should I receive very pale/dark pictures or if there is just a funky color to the picture I will correct that. I **will not change the original picture **in any form **unless** it violates the next rule. Just the quality to make it more presentable.

11. Keep your pictures at a PG-13 level. I don't want to find two of my characters locking hips and for who don't know what the means… **NO SEX/NUDITY!** Keep this friendly. If I think something is considered above PG-13 it will not be used or it will be altered to make it PG-13. I don't mind make out scenes. And violence is another thing to keep down. Yes, I know vampires aren't sweet, sparkling, emo, want to make you puke characters (I detest Twilight) and that they are ACTUALLY monsters that love blood and violence but again keep this down to a PG-13 level. I don't mind blood at all but don't go overboard like brain matter flying everywhere and stuff like that. Remember this isn't just for me it will be displayed on the web.

12. Also once the picture is in my hands it's mine. I will send you a small form asking you to agree to give me the rights to your artwork. It's legal stuff, nothing fun but trust me it will save me a whole lot of trouble. Although, I can alter your artwork you do still hold the right to tell me whether or not you decide to have it published in my video(s). If you back out please tell me and I will delete the picture from my computer and your picture will never be publicly shown.

13. Tell me the name of the story and its chapter the picture is placed in. For each picture I want the name of the characters, the story title, the chapter number, and the title of your artwork. I will send you a form for that as well.

14. Finally, yes, there will be a small reward for the best artwork. Sorry though no cash prizes. 1st, 2nd, and 3rd, place will have their OC make an appearance in ONLY one chapter of the story they drew a picture of. Let's say someone did a good picture for A Time Not So Remembered that person will have their OC appear in the next chapter of that story only. And one Grand Prize winner gets to tell me what should happen in the chapter along with the placement of their own OC. But that is only one story and one chapter so that means minor rolls and most likely no reoccurring characters; one character, one story, and one chapter. That's it. All winners will also have their picture reduced to 150x150 pixels should they wish to display their winning art on their profile page.

Please go to my profile page if you are interested and click on my email. Sorry registered members only can view my email address so I would suggest signing up with this site first. It is free. When contacting me please put in your title: FANART CONTEST-(your name)! From there I will send you your forms to fill out and you send them back signed with your artwork. But only write me if you are ready to submit or you have other questions before submitting your work. I would like you to print these out so you a have copy of the rules with you. I'm hoping to use my school's editing and special effects programs to make this even better. So wish me luck on getting permission. It's been over a year since I've used those programs. No profit will be made from any of this at anytime or by anyone.

**Contest starts August 25, 2010**


End file.
